Vindicated
by Lalaland972
Summary: AU. Bella never dove off the cliff by herself in New Moon. Her and Jake ended up together. Things were good. Until the day Jacob imprinted. Jacob Black was not supposed to imprint. Ever. That is what he firmly believed. Because if he was supposed to, it would have been on his girlfriend, Bella Swan. So, he shut down the imprint at a cost. To who though. Surely just himself?
1. Part I

**Summary:** AU. Bella never dove off the Cliff by herself in New Moon. Her and Jake ended up together. Things were good. Until the day Jacob imprinted. Jacob Black was not supposed to imprint. Ever. That is what he firmly believed. Because if he was supposed to, it would have been on his girlfriend, Bella Swan. So, he shut down the imprint at a cost. To who though. Surely just himself?

***Warning**. I switch between calling him Jake or Jacob in this. Sorry but not sorry.

**Note about the imprint in this story. My view on imprinting is based on what Mel. Wolfgirl (FF author) ****describes in book two of the Imprinted Chronicles. Love the series. Give it a read if you're a pack fan. I have had this one shot in my backlog for a while. Decided to post it because I can't access my other stories' chapters that are on my main house computer. Please enjoy and leave a review if you have any comments! **** P.s. this is a one shot story. Update - nvm. not a one shot. changed my mind .**

* * *

**Vindicated**

_Part I_

Jacob Black was not supposed to imprint. Ever. That is what he firmly believed. Because if he was supposed to, it would have been on his girlfriend, Bella Swan.

Bella was his dream girl. After all his effort to put her back together when she was left by Edward Cullen, Jacob's efforts were rewarded. With time, Bella was able to fall for him like he always knew she should. He, Jacob Black, would always protect Bella. Love her. Cherish her. Worship her. She was _his _everything.

The weekend after Bella graduated from Forks High School, Jacob took her out to Port Angeles. He saved up money, requested time off from patrolling for the red head, and performed maintenance on his motorcycle. He was dead set on treating his girl. Proving to her that age was a number and he could be a man for her. Even if he was only 16. Landing an older chick was hot to Jake too.

Jacob and Bella had spent that Saturday exploring the town and enjoying each other's company. It was going perfect in Jake's mind. Bella was having fun. He was happy.

Over half way into their evening, Bella excused herself to the restroom. Jacob happily waited for her on a bench, trying to not count the seconds when her soft, delicate hand was back in his.

He was minding his own business sitting on that wooden bench. The sun was beginning to set. The pathway in front of Jacob was receiving heavy foot traffic. When Jacob was beginning to imagine what Bella may do with him later in the back row of a dark movie theatre, his wolf forced him to focus on his surroundings.

_Look up. To the right._ It whispered somewhere from deep inside him. Jacob's body tensed. His wolf **never** communicated with him. Jake was _always_ in control. Something must have been wrong. Were he and Bella in danger?

Jake did as he was instructed. A tall girl stood out to him in the crowd. Possibly around his age. Round face, olive skin. Honey colored wavy hair that fell to her waist. She was pretty _enough_. But she was no Bella. Jacob looked up to her eyes. Her shy green eyes locked with his and Jacob froze. A bond was being formed. Over his dead body he thought. Not with some stranger. He had Bella!

Before the bond was hardened, he clamped down on it. Forcing it down. Making it disappear into somewhere deep in his soul. A whisper of it was left. Whatever he was beginning to feel towards this random girl was snuffed out to what he could. It cost him something though. A steep price. One this stranger would never know as she walked by him. His emotions were hijacked with what he buried with this unwanted imprint. He could feel, but it was only a candle's worth compared to a raging bonfire. If he could remain with Bella, he would make it work. He had to.

No one could ever know he imprinted. **No one.** His pack would find out immediately when he next phased. Panic rose in Jacob. It would ruin everything. They would know. Bella could find out. And she could never know. Jacob had to never phase again. Impossible...or? He could embrace his birth right as Alpha. You can't have two Alphas in a pack. If he separated from them all, no one would know his thoughts. It was genius. Jacob was willing to pay any cost to keep his dream girl. And today he paid a steep price. More than he could ever fathom.

Jacob began to feel a rising calmness in himself when he saw Bella approaching him with a soft smile on her face. God she was beautiful. She was Bella. His Bella. He was happy again. All would be right. He imprinted but it didn't matter. That stranger meant nothing to him and what was left of her was hidden in some small crevice of his soul he would never access again. Ever.

...

_(6 years later)_

Jacob was happy. He was driving to his dad's house with his girlfriend (soon to be fiancé). Jacob was planning on proposing tonight to Bella at the cliffs in La Push. Where he first confessed he loved her.

It was all going according to plan. Jacob was surprised when he pulled up to the house and found a black Toyota Matrix in the driveway. Billy didn't drive. It wasn't Jacob's. It wasn't a typical Rez vehicle. Who was the owner? Didn't matter. They wouldn't be there long. They were about to have a family dinner after all. Jacob kissed Bella passionately on the lips prior to knocking on the door. He forgot his house key. Jacob's hands felt restless for some reason when he ceased knocking. His feet were beginning to shift around to.

"Shay would you mind getting that?" Jacob heard his father's voice behind the door. Not audible for human ears but he heard it.

The door opened and Jacob became paralyzed. Bella was uncharacteristically forced to drag Jake inside. Awkward. "Hi I'm Bella. Sorry I don't know what it wrong with Jake. Jake?"

Jake's face remained blank. He exerted all his effort to mask the horror crawling in him.

It was her. The honey blond tall stranger that cost him over half of his emotional spectrum. What the fuck was she doing here? Did she know? Worse. Did Billy know? The panic forming in Jake's eyes was only caught by one of the two females. Hoping to ease the tension of what Shay presumed was a son getting worked up about a stranger in his dad's house, Shay introduced herself.

"Hi, I am Shay Ortiz. Temporary house guest. I am waiting for the Clearwater's to get back in town to stay with them." To Shay, her voice sounded fine. Normal. To Bella and Jacob, she sounded robotic. Her voice carried no inflection of emotion. It was a steady stream of a monotone introduction.

This observation caused Jacob to raise his eyebrows. How the fuck did he imprint on this emotionless, tall robot?

Bella's smile was paired with confused eyes. Jacob squeezed her hand tightly. She was his only one. Fuck this imprint.

They both followed Shay to the kitchen table already set and adorned with a delicious meal. Steak, mashed potatoes, sautéed vegetables and salad. Jake's mouth was watering. Bella looked at Shay in surprise. She assumed she was the chef of the meal.

Billy laughed as he observed the three. Billy Black sat at the head of the table with a wide, knowing grin. But he didn't really know what Jake knew. He knew what Bella was thinking. Jake wondered if his dad knew the truth. Before he could fish for more details about the imprint's presence, Billy spoke up.

"Glad you kids could make it! This is Shay as you have met. She is teaching on the Rez this summer. Apart of the program has her housed with a local for her time spent here. Sue volunteered but they are coming back later than expected from their trip. So, Shay is staying here until they come back."

Bella and Jacob looked at Shay. They must have expected a reassuring smile and a nod of the head. They observed neither. Instead, Shay's straight posture held in her seat and her face remained neutral. Billy coughed, as if hinting to Shay it was her turn to speak.

"What he said. Your dad was kind to host me in this interim. Saving all the money I can goes a long way for med school."

"Oh, are you in med school now?" Bella asked curiously. Her eyebrows knit together in confusion. She assumed an internship at a hospital was a more appropriate place for a future doctor then teaching in-between semesters.

"Starting in the fall. I didn't get the internship I wanted, so this was my fallback plan." No shame was detected in Shay's tone. Or embarrassment she called this her backup plan to the group present in front of her. She was upfront. Jacob felt his grip tighten on his fork. He wanted this night to be over and Shay to go away.

"Okay. Did you make this dinner tonight? It looks delicious." Bella diverted the conversation because she picked up on Jacob becoming annoyed. She inferred Shay's comment offended him. Bella wanted to smooth things over.

"All Billy, minus the salad. I did that."

"Sue's been teaching me to cook for myself more. Especially since Jake is not moving back here after graduating from college..." Billy trailed off. Guilt hung in the air. It spread from Jacob to Billy. Shay noticed. She said nothing. She felt nothing. No awkward family conversation was capable of ruffling her feathers. She served herself and watched the conversation unfold in front of her between father and son.

When dinner was over, Shay collected the dishes and began to wash them. Billy cooked most of the meal. She hadn't expected him to cleanup. The other guests for the meal hadn't offered to help her. That didn't bother her. Again, she just did what was the right thing. Wondering when the Clearwater's would be here. She had eight weeks until med school started. She could make it here because she could make it anywhere. She was a well-oiled machine that could do anything she put her mind to.

Billy's son and girlfriend soon left after she returned from washing the dishes. She could tell Billy was unhappy. Possibly because he expected them to stay later? It was possible her additional company put them off. She would be gone soon though. Then they could come back.

Shay went to bed early and for the 2200th night in a row, she didn't dream of anything.

...

When Jacob next returned to Billy Black's house, it was without Bella and Shay was no longer residing there. She was now at the Clearwater's. Jacob was there because he needed the truth. Did Billy know? Is that why he allowed Shay to stay there? To prevent Jake from proposing? Billy knew his son had intended to pop the question that night.

Jacob found his father sitting on the porch when he pulled into the driveway on his motorcycle. "Dad." Jacob greeted his father with a bitter tone as he approached him.

"Son." Billy's tone was warm. Unlike his son's. "Do I now have a future daughter-in-law?" Jacob tightened his grip on his keys. He was trying to figure out if there was more to what Billy was asking. Did he know or not know about Shay?

"Bella wasn't feeling well after dinner, so my plan didn't work out." Jacob lied. He wasn't sure why though.

"Oh…" Billy sounded disappointed. Was it real though? That is what Jacob questioned. He didn't want to be wrong and reveal the truth if his dad in fact didn't know.

"It will happen soon though," Jacob reassured his father. Jacob waited before he continued. He was studying his father's reaction. He didn't seem upset. Jacob concluded he must not know then. His secret was still safe. Billy nodded and smiled at his son.

"Shay is at the Clearwater's now. I know her presence was a surprise to you." Jacob suppressed his need to growl at his father. Did he know or not? Jacob needed to be put out of his misery!

"Sue really was panicked that Shay arrived early without the family being back from their vacation yet. I offered to help her out. I didn't mean to spoil the family dinner before you popped the question." Billy was disappointed in himself and Jacob's heart softened. His worry dissipated. His father didn't know and just felt bad he had a guest over before the "big night".

"She is an odd girl, but she was a good guest. She left her room cleaner than it was offered to her. You can't even tell she stayed over for the night. She is at Sue's now. So if you want a re-do, next time it can just be the three of us. Or four, if you want to invite Charlie next time." Billy winked at his son. Jacob smiled. All was right in the world for Jacob Black. He wasn't spending the summer in La Push anyways. He could avoid his imprint while she was around for the few times he would come by. Next time it would be as an engaged man though. Jacob halted his grin from turning foolish. He liked to save that particular smile for his Bella.

Jacob left his father genuinely pleased. A small part of him was tempted to visit his buddy, Seth. But Jacob didn't want to gamble with fate that Shay would be there. He didn't need the headache. The more distance put between them was better. He didn't want to provoke anything. For years he had a constant hold for shoving down the imprint. It would not be released today or ever. He was in control of his fate.

Jacob climbed back on his motorcycle and began to make his way back to Forks. To Bella. Only a few feet into his road trip, his eyes caught Seth popping out the front door of his house and his bike came screeching to a halt. Jake had to stop. It was just Seth. And Jake loved Seth as if he were his own brother and still pack to him.

Jake veered to the curb and parked his bike. Seth took notice of him and offered the Alpha a wide split grin. No love lost between the two. Ever.

"To what do we owe the pleasure, Jacob my man?" Seth bounded forward to maul Jake into a hug. Jake emitted a soft chuckle as he stood over Seth by six inches.

"Good to see you too, Seth." Jacob's smile fell short when he thought he felt a strange presence. Was it Shay? His head whipped up to the house, but he saw no one. It was just his imagination. He knew he shouldn't stick around long. It was too risky.

"Want to go to the beach for old times' sake?" Jake propositioned Seth. It would be a quick trip. But worth the time spent together.

Seth's expression soured. "Can't..." Seth craned his head over his shoulder to look at his house. "That girl staying with us. I have to show her around. Mom's orders..." Seth huffed and Jacob knew Seth was not pleased. He would have much preferred to spend time with Jake. Seth was a responsible son though and wouldn't disappoint his mother.

"Another time." Jacob remarked while attempting to not let his smile be tainted with disappointment. His eyes betrayed him though. Seth caught it.

"She's super odd. I cannot believe I have to put up with her for a whole summer. She gets Leah's room. Whatever though. I get the feeling she will keep to herself. She is almost like a robot." Jacob slapped his knee in agreement.

"I know, right?! Weird." Both wolves nodded together in agreement then laughed. What they missed was the girl inside the house. Hearing every word of their conversation through the cracked front window. She didn't mind though. She was used to this character assumption by others. She **was** odd. But her lack of emotions was her strength. She would become the best doctor because of it. Her drive was not diminished by her lack of feelings. It was fueled. She used logic and reason. She was top in her class in the Bio Department at Stanford. She would continue that streak at John Hopkins School of Medicine. Her path was clear. Being perceived as a robot therefor didn't bother her. If she could be bothered about it.

Jacob left Seth to get back to Bella. Seth went in his home with the dread of keeping company of the monotone guest. He looked all over for her in the house. Even checking his own room in case she pulled some weird stalker shit like perusing through his boxer drawer. He knew he was a good-looking guy, so he wouldn't have been too surprised if that was the case. She had that vibe. But he didn't find her anywhere. Seth's search for Shay finally ended outside in their backyard. Shay was kneeling on the grass and pulling weeds out of his mother's garden. Weird girl.

"Hey, uh, Shay." Shay looked over her shoulder and greeted Seth with a dull expression. Seth sighed. He was good with girls. Great, actually. He was too charming most of the time. It kind of got him in trouble. This girl however was unphased. Possibly a lesbian? Seth shook his head at himself. He shouldn't have assumed that just because she showed no interest. At all. He put his pride aside and bent to the ground next to her. He began to pull weeds as well. If Shay was surprised by his action, she never showed it.

Shay did wonder why this boy who found her odd would voluntarily give her his time. It was unnecessary. She just needed to do something for her idle hands before she went back to her room to read medical journals.

"You're really odd," Seth blurted bluntly. Seth's admission stemmed from feeling guilty for talking about her behind her back earlier. He was an upfront person. So, he at least should tell her to her face how he viewed her. Probably like most of the world. "Are you autistic?" It would have explained a lot to Seth if she was. Shay shook her head though which left Seth confused by her emotionless personality. He had known her briefly, but she seemed void of emotions.

"Thanks for telling me to my face. Most just stare and say it behind my back. I'm not blind. I know. And your assessment doesn't bother me, so don't feel bad."

Seth wrinkled his nose in protest. "I don't feel bad," he whined softly. But he did.

"Sure. You don't have to do this. I can keep to myself. I was planning on returning to my room shortly anyways." She uprooted more weeds while awaiting Seth's departure.

"My mom asked me to show you around."

"I can figure it out for myself. Don't feel obligated."

"No, I promised her. Can you oblige me and let me show you around? I don't want to lie to my mother." Seth wasn't positive, but he thought he imagined the right corner of Shay's mouth very slightly flick up. Shay stood up and Seth took notice for the first time that this girl was tall. For a girl. Possibly almost 6 feet. He was taller. Barely. But still. He just wasn't used to a woman being this tall.

As Seth was beginning to lead Shay to his car, Jacob Black was pulling into Billy's driveway. He forgot to grab something from his bedroom. He wasn't that far gone when he realized he could still make it back without it being too much of an inconvenience. When Jacob was leaving Billy's for the second time that day, his eyes caught a passing glimpse of Seth driving Shay into town in Seth's beat up truck. Something inside Jake was squirming but he pummeled it into submission. When he redirected his eyes on the road, he floored it to Forks.

Shay watched Seth play with the stereo knob in his truck. Something in her wanted to share with Seth what music genres she didn't mind listening to. As she caught a passing glance of a familiar motorcycle fleeing by, the want died. Instead she realized she was fine with any music that played. She didn't really hear it anyways. It was all background noise.

...

Jacob managed to avoid returning to the reservation for about half of the summer. He did call his dad twice a week. And no, he still had not proposed to Bella. He was not sure why yet though. He always had the ring on him when he was not sleeping. In the front, right pocket of every pair of pants or shorts he wore. Things with Bella were good. No, great. Everything was great. Bella was happy. Jake was happy. He was. He_ really_ was happy. Shay was a stranger. A nobody who he only thought a little more of just because she was temporarily taking residence in his home town. Jake wondered how Seth was doing with robot girl. He should check on Seth, make sure Seth was doing okay. That's all Jake needed to think about before he told Bella he would be back home later and needed to visit a friend.

While parking outside of the Clearwater's home, Jacob questioned why the hell he drove out here on a whim. Seth had a phone. He could have called first. What was wrong with him? Jacob relaxed though after the initial worry passed through him. There was something calming about being back home.

A black matrix pulled up behind his motorcycle. Even Shay's unexpected presence couldn't diminish the calmness he felt for being home. He wouldn't continue to let her sour what feelings he was left capable of feeling. He sacrificed himself for both their happiness in this life. To not be bound together. Yes, even Jacob thought a robot such as Shay deserved love too. Whoever that oddball would be to want her.

Jacob clued into that Shay was not the only occupant in her car. He watched her exit the car before he took notice that Seth was her passenger. Seth? What was he doing with her? Once again, he was probably forced by his mom to be nice to her and pretend to be her friend. Knowing Seth, Jacob was sure that Seth was doing his best with the robot. He was one of the nicest people he knew Afterall.

Jacob's eyes focused on Seth's eyes. Seth's brown eyes were glued to Shay. Watching her every move. Jacob almost detected…longing in his eyes. There was no way that Seth liked her though. Jacob was wrong. Being near his imprint was really fucking with him apparently to think Seth would have eyes for this weird girl.

Jacob swallowed. "Hey guys, how's it going?" Seth's eye's broke their focus on Shay and took in Jacob's appearance. His eyes were dancing in delight. Jacob's heart swelled that the kid still looked up to him so much. Not that he deserved it as much after breaking away from the pack and never explaining why…but Seth stuck by him as a friend despite the drama and fallout with the rest of the pack.

"Jake! You're back!" Jacob noted that to his surprise Seth did not run up to him and hug him. It was very un-Sethlike. Was robot girl rubbing off on him? Stealing this kid's emotions too? Jacob's neck muscles twitched. Be calm, he reminded himself.

"For a bit. Had an errand to run. So…" Jacob's eyes shifted between the closing distance between Seth and Shay. Not done by Shay. All Seth's doing. "What are you guy's up to this Saturday afternoon?"

"Well Shay and I here," Seth wrapped his arm around Shay's shoulder. Her eyes narrowed before she shimmied her body out of his hold. Seth pouted before he continued. "One day you will fall for my charms, Shay." Seth winked at Shay before returning his attention to Jake. "I just accompanied Shay to the book store." Jacob noticed the three books in her hand. They looked like non-fiction titles. But of course. Jacob resisted the persistent urge to roll his eyes. He needed to be kind. In front of Seth at least.

"Because he has nothing better to do. You can take him off my hands, Jacob Black." Shay's words were flat, and Seth's pout returned. Seth dramatically slapped his right hand over his heart to fake the wound she just inflicted on it. Jacob found it unsettling that Seth warmed up so much to her in five weeks, but Shay didn't return the same sense of endearment.

"I can do that," Jacob replied confidently. Jacob couldn't hide his smile at the thought of solo time with Seth without that girl. It was preferred. Right?

"No." Jacob cocked his head to Seth in surprise. Was he being rejected by Seth Clearwater? "She has to come with us." Seth turned to Shay. Giving her his full attention. They were very close in height Jacob observed. "You promised you would do something fun with me this weekend. Going to the bookstore doesn't count. You rejected the award and by doing that you promised to do this."

"What award?" Jacob asked. The curiosity in his tone agitated him. Why did he care?

Seth attempted to prod Shay with his eyes to speak on it. She did not. So, he spoke for her. "They had a mid-term for the students in summer school. All the students in her class got top marks. All of them. The council was floored by the news! Even though the summer semester is only half-way through, they wanted to offer her an award for the accomplishment. I mean some of these kids failed horribly during the normal school year, Jake. **Horribly**. And she turned them around." Seth beamed at Shay like she was god's gift to earth. All Jake heard was that she improved some kid's score, so what? "Anyways, she refused to accept it. Since I did it on her behalf so they wouldn't push back, she promised to do something fun with me this weekend."

Jacob remained quiet, thinking on what Seth said still. He, however, did NOT think on the question that happened to leave his mouth. It just…came out. "Like a date?"

Seth's cheeks tinged to a crimson shade. Before he could answer, Shay chimed in. "No. He thinks I need to have more fun. It was just a bargaining chip." Jacob assessed Shay's face. He had yet to _really _allow himself to gaze upon it. She was pretty enough. Her face was less round when he first imprinted. Her cheeks protruded more, and her chin was distinct. Nothing like her younger, round face he first saw in Port Angeles. Her face was actually gorgeous. If Jacob had to admit through an unbiased eye. But she was no Bella, of course.

"We can all do something together then?" Shay shrugged and Seth's eyes lit up again. He was overly pleased. Jacob questioned if Seth was just being friendly with a hint of flirty, or if there was something more there.

They spent the rest of the day together. Shay rarely spoke. It was almost like she wasn't even there. But Seth knew. Jacob knew too. But he was less obvious about it than Seth. Somehow, that calmness he noticed when he first pulled into the Rez never disappeared even in front of the presence of his imprint. It was nice for Jacob.

When Jacob was ready to leave, it was just him and Seth outside by his bike. Shay had already retired to her bedroom for the night. Jacob noticed Seth fidgeting his hands in his pockets. He looked uncomfortable. What had changed? Was something wrong?

Before Jacob could inquire, Seth broke the silence first. "Do you ever get scared you will imprint on someone while with Bella?"

Jacob felt the imprint bond spark. It wanted to rise up from the depths it was accustom to inside him and whisper in Jacob's ear, "_Not anymore_." Jacob refused to listen to the whispering imprint and squashed it like the insignificant bug it was.

Seth and Jacob went rigid when a scream came from inside the Clearwater House. _Shay!_ Before they could both break down the door to get to her, Shay opened the front door. She was panting. It was the first real sign of human life that Jacob saw in the robotic girl. "Sorry. Spider."

Jacob was reassured and lowered his shoulders. What he didn't notice was that it took longer for Seth to relax. Seth had seen Shay come across a spider before. She had_ not_ reacted like that. Maybe it was scarier or crawled on her? He would have to investigate later after Jacob left. They both waved at Shay in acknowledgment and she shut the door.

"No. If I did, I would fight it. But I know Bella is my girl. She is the one. Imprinting would never change that. But imprinting is rare. It may never happen to either of us." Jacob set his hand on Seth's shoulder.

Seth smiled softly in agreement. "I admire you for that. I keep debating if it's worth the risk to fall for someone if I could imprint. You've been doing it for six years and you and Bella are as strong as ever. No imprint for you either. I think I am ready to let go of the notion I should avoid romance in case I imprint. I think if you find someone special like you have with Bella, they are worth fighting for. To the end."

"Have someone in mind, Seth?" Jacob waggled his eyebrows in approval that Seth was going to enjoy his life and pursue love. Jake didn't regret what he had done one bit. Seth also may never imprint.

Seth looked to his house and Jacob's heart hardened. No. He could not mean…she couldn't be the exception to kind and sincere Seth Clearwater? This had to be a joke. Or this kid needed to get out more and see what OTHER possibilities there were NOT on the Rez.

Jacob lowered his voice to a harsh whisper. "You don't mean her, do you?" Jacob wasn't sure where the edge in his words stemmed from.

Seth sighed longingly and nodded. But why? "Seth, but why her? I mean…she is a void of emotions. What could you even remotely fall for with that bland personality?"

Seth's posture shifted to a defensive mode. Jacob was alarmed by Seth's protective nature. If anything, Jake should have been the protective one. It was HIS imprint, after all, the boy was pining for. "You don't know her. You have only spent a couple hours with her. You don't see all the things I see, man. What she lacks in words she makes up in action. She is a good person. Smart, kind, ambitious, hardworking, driven and loyal." Jacob wanted to add in some other key personality traits Seth was omitting but he kept his mouth shut.

"She has had it hard, Jake. You should try talking to her about why she is the way she is. You may see her in a different light." Jacob knew he should say hell no and drive away. But he found himself agreeing with Seth and walking into the Clearwater's House.

Seth left the two alone pretending to run a late-night errand for his mom. While gone, Jacob was disappointed to learn how wrong Seth was. Sure, he could understand that Shay wanted to be a doctor since her sister died of leukemia at five. Shay really admired the doctors who worked on her sister's case. Her personality worked in her favor to become a great doctor that would not be held back by emotion. Jacob expected more of a sob story. He wasn't feeling that impressed when Seth eagerly awaited his departure from the Clearwater's by his bike.

When Jacob retold Seth what he knew, Seth's eyes widened. He knew something Jacob did not. But did Jacob want to know? Or care to? Probably not, but he found himself asking anyways.

"I am the exception," Seth commented to himself more than Jake. A stunning smile almost split his face in half over his elation. Seth was the exception. Exception to what? That was what Jacob was wondering.

"If she doesn't want to tell you the full truth, it isn't my place to say." Jacob grasped Seth's arms and lightly begged him to tell him. Why was Jacob doing this? Jacob should not care about what Shay hid from him.

Seth looked guiltily at his house and pulled Jacob further down the street, poorly lit by the flickering street lights. "She wasn't always like this." Jacob didn't have to prod Seth to continue. He would have is what he now realized if Seth decided to stop sharing there. "She used to be so full of emotion and life. Even after her sister's death. As she grew older, she realized her emotions would be a hinderance in the medical field if she couldn't keep them in control. But she said her heart was on her sleeve and she couldn't make it go away. So, she prayed every day to be able to reign in her emotions. Have more control. She wanted to be a good doctor one day. Then when she was in high school, a day came where she ceased having emotion. It all went away. Like some cruel genie took her wish and twisted it so she could never feel anything again. She was hollowed out of her feelings. She was a functional shell though. From that day on, her feelings never came back. While it makes her driven and focused, she has tried on many occasions to seek help. No therapists can understand what happened. No medication works. So, she just gets by being a good person and not being able to feel much of anything." Seth wrung his hands together in front of his chest.

"Since she first got here though, I have seen small glimmers of hope that maybe one day she can get them back. Those moments are everything to me. It's like the sun peeking out of the clouds for a brief moment. I like her how she is now too. Let's face it, I have enough emotions for the both of us. With me, she can get better. And I…I want to be with her. Like you I want to say, "**Fuck imprinting**". She is slowly warming up to me. I think this girl is the one for me, Jake."

Jake nodded and wished Seth the best. He would be in touch soon. Tell Shay he said bye. He could not get back on his bike soon enough. Jake didn't have to think too hard before the puzzle pieces fell into place. He was Shay's genie. What he shut down may only have stolen most of his emotions, but Shay…Shay was depleted. And it was **ALL** Jacob's fault.

Jacob's drive back to Fork's and to Bella was quick. His bike raced as fast as his mind did with guilt. All Jacob had hoped for was to be vindicated for his action on the fateful day he met his imprint. For so long he imagined he was in the right. But was he?

He still didn't know how to answer this question as he crossed the threshold into his shared apartment with Bella. He stopped feeling the outline of the round metal band lining the inside of his jean pocket. He had to make a decision here and now about his future. His decision impacted all three of them no matter what he decided. "Bella, you home?"


	2. Part II

**Author's Note:** _Okaaaaaaay. This was just supposed to be a one shot. Then I read the reviews. ugh. y u guys do this to me? lol _

_ So, stop with part I or continue to read on and see where I take this *_* P.s. Response to Part I Reviews at the end of this chapter._

* * *

**Vindicated**

_Part II_

As soon as the news broke out, a party was planned for the next weekend to celebrate Jake and Bella's engagement. In the end, Jacob made the decision for himself to stick with the choice he made six years ago. It was too late to reverse time now. Shay was doing just fine with her medical ambitions almost fueled by her lack of emotions. Jacob got by too. It was the best for all three of them. Bella got the best end of the deal, of course. Jacob would do anything for her. But a question he never dared to ask himself was, would she do anything for him?

It was Friday night, and the party was only beginning. Billy Black's humble house was packed past the maximum occupancy. In hindsight, Billy was realizing he should have let Charlie throw the party or someone with a bigger backyard. Too late now though.

Jake and Bella were the center of attention while being on the receiving end of many "congratulations". Bella's bubbly voice was music to Jake's ears every time she recounted the story of Jake's proposal or gushed over the ring on her finger. The diamond was cut to show an everlasting promise of love from Jacob to Bella. The silver band supported a simple diamond. Bella was never much for things calling too much attention to herself, so the ring was perfectly her. Jacob kept his arm latched around her waist as they made their rounds to all the guests.

Jacob beamed at Bella with pride as he savored every moment someone referred to her as his fiancé. It had been a long time coming. He was waiting on stability in their lives before offering Bella the life she always wanted for herself. It was now well within their grasp. No more vampires showed up after the pack took out the red head. The Cullen's hadn't returned once. Without the damn vampires and Jacob's diminished emotions, Jacob had been focusing on not phasing anymore. It was his secret hope that with it completely stopped, the imprint would disappear with his wolf. He was ready for a normal life with Bella and he was now on the cusp of it. He hadn't phased in almost a year and he was confident if he held out longer, he could make his last time _his last time_.

...

Seth relentlessly asked Shay to attend Jacob's engagement party with him. Shay attempted to ignore his pleading as she concentrated on reading the same sentence in her book over and _over _again. Shay wasn't very familiar with these people and did not think it was appropriate for her to attend such a private occasion. On her 43rd repeat of reading the same sentence, she found Seth's fingers covering the last portion of it. She sighed before tipping the book to her chest and directing her eyes to lock on Seth's handsome face.

He was standing at the side of her bed. Too close as always. It was just how Seth was. He wasn't one to respect personal space. Especially after he "warmed up" to Shay. Shay was not ignorant of his feelings. Though she could not decipher their authenticity. It could just be a game to him. That wasn't new for her. Often the opposite sex found her face pretty enough to push past their qualms of her personality. It was usually for sport. She gave in every now and then to only be reminded that even sex couldn't give her pleasure. Once the men had their fun, they abandoned her. She would do the same though, if she were in their shoes. She just kind of laid like a dead fish during the deed because it was… just a physical movement with nothing behind it. Without feelings, sex was just another mundane thing in her life. So, she stopped having it after the fifth time. It was pointless because both parties were always left unsatisfied.

Seth invited himself to sit next to Shay on her bed, and Shay was aware that Seth was making himself too comfortable. She could not have sex with Seth. Despite her reservations that he was toying with her, she felt there was sincerity masked under the light teasing and his annoying persistence to spend time with her.

"_Please._" Seth's voice dropped to a desperate level. Even for him. Why though, was what Shay wondered. Her missing out would not prevent him from having fun with _his friends. _Shay leaned back into the headboard of the bed. She was now giving Seth her full attention.

"Why Seth? Why do you care to have me go with you?" Shay's direct questioning sent a wave of excitement through Seth despite the flatness in her voice.

"You still don't get it, do you?" Seth stammered out with a visible blush coating his dark cheeks. Shay's apathetic eyes didn't discourage him to continue. Because they were focused on him. If she really didn't care, she wouldn't be looking at him or asking him a direct question. Seth picked up on these small tells that everyone else ignored. They focused too much on her overall demeanor and didn't look for the hints of the truth that Seth did.

Seth resisted from reaching for her hand. He didn't want to push Shay. It would take small steps and time to earn her trust. Her guard was up with him because he could tell she was used to being left alone after all this time. Seth wasn't like the others though. He noticed her and took all her actions at face value. If you wanted to know Shay, you looked at her character when no one was looking. She did the right things. She was a good person. Even despite all the negativity resulting in other's perceptions of her personality, she didn't let that define her. It rolled off her shoulders and she went through life to make something of herself. Shay inspired Seth. She was something else and he wanted to know her on more than just the friend level. Shay wasn't aware of this though…yet. He had two more weeks to set things in motion before she left to medical school and he would tell her his thoughts on what he saw for them. If she would accept him.

"I think…" Seth locked onto Shay's emerald eyes and found the right words to say next. "You also have only two weeks left here, so you should make the most of it. Some of the people there already know you, so you won't be a stranger." Seth ran the fingers on his free hand across the collar of his dress shirt. His other hand supported his frame on the edge of Shay's bed. He was cautious to not cross the boundary of personal space too much. He also liked worming his way around it to make sure Shay became more comfortable with his physical presence.

Seth stilled as Shay leaned forward. The book fell off her chest as she rose up, and it bounced from the bed to the floor. Other than that, you could hear a pin drop with the quiet surrounding them as Shay inched closer to Seth. Seth's heart began to thump wildly in his chest at the thought of Shay leaning in to kiss him.

But she stopped about 10 inches from his face. Seth watched her eyes focus on his tie before she used her hands to fix it. When she finished, she patted his chest and muttered "much better". Shay looked up at Seth as she put more personal distance between them. It seemed to Shay that Seth was finally breathing again. If she could have, should would have chuckled in this moment at the silly grin spreading on his face. He was handsome. She knew this as did any other girl in a 10-mile radius. Looks counted for next to nothing though as Shay has learned. Without a personality, you might as well be a good-looking shell. Which she knew all too well.

"I'll come-" Seth wrapped his arms around Shay before she could finish. The warmth of his body always was an odd feeling. When Seth first touched her, she thought he was running a fever. Now she just assumed he constantly ran at a high body temp which explained often his lack of clothing apparel. "- for just a little bit, Seth. To appease you despite me not being a fan of intruding on a private event."

Seth scoffed at Shay as he pulled away. He unknotted his tongue before finding his next words to speak. "As my plus one, you would never be an intruder."

Shay watched Seth's eyes sparkle and wondered why he looked at her like that. Before Shay could follow up with the problem of not having any formal attire to wear, Seth sped out of the room. Barely gone for a second, Seth returned with a white box. His gleaming smile for once outshone his eyes as he handed the box to her. He announced he would be back in an hour to pick her up.

Seth was overjoyed to be surrounded by his friends. The celebration of Jake and Bella's engagement was a victory for "not imprinting" for his shapeshifting brothers who still had yet to imprint. This occasion inspired hope for them all. Especially Seth. Seth anxiously looked at his watch and marked that he had fifteen minutes until he needed to fetch Shay. The time was creeping by too slowly for him. He wanted to show Shay off to everyone. Even though they were_ just_ friends. For now. He knew that she was beginning to feel something too despite not admitting it to herself. Seth wasn't pushy. He could be patient. For her.

A new guest walked into the backyard and Seth's eyes were hypnotized. It was Shay. Seth's eyes traced the outline of Shay's form fitting silk dress that accentuated every curve of her athletic frame. The red material of the dress called attention to any onlooker, but Shay was oblivious. Seth was amazed at the magic his mom performed when altering one of Leah's high school dance dresses, so Shay would have formal wear. At Seth's request one week ago. Shay never would have asked in a million years for his mom to do that or would have known Seth wanted to take her to this party. He felt that this stunning woman needed to own herself for once, and _god damn_ was she a stone-cold fox in that dress.

Seth felt himself draw closer to her without thinking on his every step. Seth Clearwater's eyes were not the only pair focused on Shay. A pair of dark eyes that flashed with alarm couldn't break their stare on Shay from the second she entered the backyard. When they witnessed Seth practically drooling over Shay as he embraced Shay in a hug, the owner of the eyes snapped.

No. That was wrong. He did not snap. But something else. His hold on something broke. And then-

Jacob felt the resurgence of the bond complete and an onslaught of emotions ripped through him. Anger. Joy. Jealousy. Sadness. Confusion. Terror. Anxiety. Previously those emotions had been a brief glimmer on his emotional spectrum before this hour. This minute. This second. Jacob had them all back and the volume of everything he now felt was on maximum.

Fuck. What did I just do? Jacob asked himself as his concentration on his surroundings was blurring. The only thing clear and distinct was Shay in the distance stumbling into the house as she covered her mouth. Seth attempted to accompany her, but she shoved him away.

Jacob's axis in this world was off kilter as his body raged with feeling all too many things at once because he was so used to what little he had. Reality summoned him back when he felt Bella squeeze his hand in reassurance. She must have assumed he felt uncomfortable with all the attention. She was wrong though. He loved it. He _always_ loved it. Especially for this reason behind it. But he forgot about _how much_ he was capable of loving it until he could see the world around him in _vivid _color again with his feelings back.

Jacob was dumbfounded that most of all that he was wrong. His feelings for Bella never diminished with the completed bond. Perhaps now they were enhanced because he could _really feel _again. Caught up in his wave of joy, he picked up Bella in the air and swung her around at the amusement of their audience. He kissed her firmly on the lips before planting her on the ground. Bella's cheeks flushed as she regained her composure. He squeezed her hand once more before leaving Bella to talk to Seth. He wanted to give him his blessing for Shay. All was right in the world. They all four could be happy.

Jacob's heart panged when he saw the dejected look on Seth's face as he neared him. "Why the long face Seth? Aren't you happy for me and Bella?" Jacob teased to encourage Seth to lighten up. Shay would be okay soon once she processed everything just as he had.

Seth's smile did not reach his eyes. "Of course, I am! It's about damn time you asked her." Seth barreled into Jake's arms for a hug. When he pulled back, Jacob still caught unhappiness harboring in Seth's eyes. A random thought crossed Jacob's mind. Maybe I should check on her?

Jacob didn't have to ask Seth where she went off to. Because when Jacob focused on thinking about her, he felt her. She was back at Seth's House. He would check on her and bring her back to Seth. He would be back in a jiffy.

"I'll be back in a few. Billy asked me to get more ice." Seth raised his eyebrows asking the silent question of why since the party just started and Jacob was one of the guests of honor. Jacob laughed him off and said he would be back soon.

In a couple of minutes, he found himself outside of what was once Leah's bathroom in the Clearwater house. Jacob knocked lightly to let Shay know he was present. Before he could announce who it was, she spoke up.

"Please leave, Jacob." Jacob's ears perked up when he caught his name in her voice. The sound of her saying his name was _almost_...no! Stop it. It's just a name, Jacob reassured himself.

"You didn't assume I was Seth?" Jacob asked curiously. How they hell did she know it was him here?

Jacob first heard the flushing of the toilet and then he heard the lock on the door click, but it never opened. It was his choice to see where this went or to turn around and walk away. Back to Bella. Before he could decide, his hand reached forward and pushed open the door. Shay was sprawled on the ground next to the toilet, pale as a ghost. She even put Bella to shame for once in the pale department. Before Jacob could think of what he would say next, his hands were grasping the blue rug in front of the bathroom sink. He set it next to Shay and patted for her to transfer her body to a more comfortable flooring.

Jacob helped Shay's shivering body scooch over to the rug. He gently pulled back her hair from her face and finally took in the mascara trailing her cheeks. Temporary marks of the tears now long gone.

Shay didn't pull away from his touch or lean into it. She just...accepted it.

Shay swallowed before she let her raspy voice escape her throat. "I knew I recognized you." Jacob's body stilled except his hand that kept smoothing back her hair. The hand wouldn't let up because it acknowledged Shay needed comforting.

"What do you mean?" Jacob asked cautiously.

"This is going to sound stupid and stalkerish..._so, sorry_. But you were the last person I saw before my life changed. When I couldn't feel much of anything anymore. Your face was stuck in my mind for some time as I tried to hold on to the last memory of feelings I had. They were of being attracted to this tan boy sitting on a park bench in Port Angeles. However, no matter how much I focused on trying to resurface those feelings, they never came back. Over time, I forgot your face as I accepted this was my fate. My wish twisted into a cruel reality." Halfway into Shay's confession, Jacob's eyes had squeezed shut. Shay was confused by the pained expression marring Jacob's face. If his eyes opened, she wondered what they would reflect.

"Did you just remember this now?" Jacob's words lacked confidence and reeked of guilt. Only Jacob knew this. Shay showed no signs of understanding Jacob's past actions. What he cost her.

Shay shook her head gently as she remembered her body was suffering through something right now. "It slowly started flashing back to me after I arrived here, but I pushed it away because it was pointless to remember. Then at the party, as soon as I arrived, I caught a glimpse of you out of the corner of my eye and it was like everything flooded back over me. Every emotion I was ever vacant of was restored. The overwhelming feel of it made me sick which is why I left. I had been pretty much puking up my guts until you arrived. I don't know why, but I knew it was you and not Seth. Despite the highest odds that it would have been incorrigible Seth Clearwater." Shay giggled softly and Jacob's heart raced. She was not a robot anymore.

"I feel _so much_ better physically right now. I am glad this wave of sickness passed over quickly. You came at the right time. The scene before was pretty ugly. Good thing Seth wasn't here to witness it. He would have been all over me like a mother hen. What you have done, was just enough to get over the last hump of it." Jacob's free hand began to caress her bare shoulder while his other hand continued to stoke her hair. He was just comforting her, he assured himself. It was the least he could do for pulling that stunt and the effects of withholding their emotions for six years for no apparent reason. So, she liked Seth? He had Bella. All four of them would be happy. Oh, _just so happy_. Imprinting wasn't all it was built up to be after all. Jacob smirked to himself and felt green eyes on him. He shifted his head down and began to drown into a sea of green. Jacob attempted to break his focus, but it was all unfolding over him. He could see every bit into her soul in this moment. Everything she had done and would become. Jacob was floored by the woman he was holding in his arms; and then it dawned on him this was not right since it wasn't Bella. He needed to let Shay go and go back to Bella. **Now.**

Jacob's body remained frozen in place at the beckoning of his imprint. Unbeknownst to her. Shay drew a palm up to Jacob's face and offered him a serene smile. "I don't know why Jacob Black, but I feel like you saved me. Maybe that memory I held onto was one of those triggers I needed, according to therapy, to resurface my feelings that I buried deep down." Shay withdrew her hand from Jacob's warm cheek and found herself missing the warmth of his skin beneath hers. It was a new feeling to her though. She was sure she would have felt this way with just about anyone at that moment. "Go back to your party. If you see Seth, can you tell him I'll be back soon." Jacob nodded dumbly as he withdrew his hands from Shay and laid her back on the rug. Shay sighed contently as she watched Jacob Black leave her presence.

It was a well-timed departure. Only after a few minutes when Jacob left, Shay resumed puking and crying again; and Jacob for the first time since he became a shapeshifter, felt cold.

* * *

**Author's Note:** _Not sure on the update frequency of this story now. It won't be a long one, that I am sure of. Also…as for pairings, I do not know (but also kinda know). I think this story will explore/test imprinting versus building a relationship outside of imprinting for Jacob and Seth. Also, this story is like a black hole to me. Because the imprinting relationship I was inspired by from Mel. Wolfgirl is not finished in the six-book saga of the Imprint Chronicles. So, I am making it up at this point at my own interpretation of what I think would happen. Any suggestions are welcomed and will be read by me._ -**_ Lalaland972_**

* * *

**LalaLand972's Response to Reviews:**

_Thank you each for your review!_

**Sharpeyes:** Okay, normally would not expect that kind of first review. But that is what I got, and it made me **LOL**. I appreciate your passion in your review, and you inspired me to tackle a story on that Bella theme. Not exactly with the direction you had in mind but check it out to see if you like it. It's called the Phoenix.

**Arwengeld:** I am glad you found it original and interesting. Shay did lose her emotion because of Jacob. My interpretation of Jake's reaction was that he saw Jared and Sam imprint on girls that they are in relationships with now. And aside from that worry of his feelings, he wouldn't want to put Bella through that. Because at that time Bella was insecure and recovering from her scars of Edward leaving her. This story is going to delve into imprint bond, what is a 'soul mate', and the choice of choosing who you love. Or so that is how I envision it in this moment as I am writing. Victoria was killed before she raised her army. Edward will be bumping into this story at some point and we will learn somethings regarding how he has spent the last 6 years. Also..toying with the idea of other vampire troubles. Maybe.

**blacklightningwolf:** Glad you enjoyed it! I thought I would take a stab at it with another chapter. Hopefully it doesn't suck! lol

**Arianna le Fay:** I totally feel you on your comment. It is interesting seeing in this chapter the difference between the interactions of Shay/Seth and Shay/Jacob.

**SuzyQBeats:** When I woke up this morning I was inspired to see if I could write a next chapter for this story. Half way in I checked my email and saw your review. Great timing! It was sign to not half ass but just to write and post!


	3. Part III

**Author's Note:** _Didn't expect to update this so soon. But then I read the surprising amount of reviews for part II and was like…okay, let's do this. Reply to reviews at the end. Enjoy! _

* * *

**Vindicated**

**Part III**

"Shay?" Seth called her name for a third time outside of the bathroom door. He was growing more anxious every second, as his eyes swept over all the paint patch up jobs he had performed on _that_ door thanks to Leah's lethal temper, while waiting on Shay's reply.

He was tired of waiting for permission and bust through the bathroom door- which turned out to be already unlocked. _Oops!_ He would have to fix that unhinged door now before his mother got home.

Seth's eyes found Shay hovered over the bathroom toilet mid-puke. Her hands clasped the toilet's base for dear life as she heaved up nothing into the porcelain bowl. To Shay, she wondered how much longer this dreadful cycle would go on. The physical torment in hindsight would turn out to be a beautiful distraction from the emotional torment she would embark on later when it was over. To Seth, he felt a sharp intake of breath stifle his lungs. Wasn't he breathing air? Why did he feel like he was choking on it? Without a second thought, he launched forward to Shay's side at an inhumanly possible speed. She thankfully was too sick to notice. Seth was flying by the seed of his pants here with this idea as he slung the tie off his neck and used it to tie Shay's hair out of her face. Then his hands shifted to rub her back and murmur "it's going to be okay" instead of letting panic take form and blurt "shit what the fuck happened? Are you okay?".

This went on for hours. Shay dry heaving. Seth feeling like a shmuck when all he could do was be present for her and offer her comforting touches when he rubbed her back or smoothed back her hair. Seth assumed Shay liked when he smoothed back her hair. The problem was, that trick only worked between her dry heaving spells when she laid back on Seth's lap each time at his own insistence. In those few and far in-between moments, Seth felt his mind boggle as he processed the relaxed face Shay would momentarily return to right before the dry heaving wave took over again. Seth felt...something was different. When she dry heaved, she was in agony. Attempting to throw up something that wasn't there. But what? Why?

Before he could ever trail that thought process more, like clockwork, Shay dry heaved, and Seth was back into the mode where he wanted to sooth Shay and would forget what thought trail he had once been accessing. Then she would briefly lay on his lap when it was over. He would_ once again _recall what he had been observing, then she dry heaved. _And_...the pattern repeated and so on.

_Only_ until 2 am. Seth only had to endure this for five hours. Shay had an extra hour of struggle that he missed in the beginning before he found her. When thirty minutes had passed and no more episodes looked to be returning, Seth scooped Shay into his arms. At first, she protested. What if it comes back? She should stay there for the night just in case. Seth refused to accept this and promised he would immediately ferry her to the bathroom if it all started back up again. She sighed into submission and allowed him to carry her into her room. Seth kept focus in the dark of the house as he made the quick trip to her bedroom. If he looked down, he would have seen a tear trail down Shay's cheek. No, it wasn't her first tear of that night after six years. This tear...well, it was the first one she cried that didn't contain the burden of processing all her emotions. This tear was of joy. _Maybe_ because she could feel again. Or maybe, _just maybe _because this boy stayed with her as soon as he found her and never left. Offered her comfort. Shay felt his presence the whole time. Seth was _always _present for the most part in the last five weeks, but this was the first time she _felt_ it. And it felt nice. Seth was a good guy. A _very_ good guy.

When Seth laid Shay in her bed, he observed her beginning to shiver like when he first found her. Was she cold? Did him being near as heat prevent her from shaking all this time? Seth's forehead furrowed in concern. He didn't want to be forward despite his body's insistence he climbed into her bed and hold her the rest of the morning just as comfort. Offer himself as a nice heat source. You know?

He shook his head. That was not being slow and patient with her. She wouldn't go for that. Shay _liked_ her personal space. Boundaries. When Shay's teeth began to chatter, Seth's heart began to squeeze with it. What was he to do?

"Hey, um, would you mind staying with me the rest of the night? I know this is weird. It just felt-" Before Shay could finish her embarrassing request, Seth jumped over her body and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. He was afraid to go lower with them because he didn't want to upset her stomach anymore.

She laughed. Seth stiffened. Did he just hear her laugh? Was he having a mental breakdown and imagining all of this? "Thanks Seth. For..._everything_ tonight. You being there with me made me feel better. I am sorry I made you miss the rest of the party," Shay mumbled with a fading voice. Seth squeezed her bare shoulder. Oh shit! Seth began to think on his stupidity. He should have asked her if she wanted to change into something more comfortable. He was so-

Seth felt his eyes drift to Shay's face. Her body had shifted around, and her head had just turned into his chest and her eyes were closed. When Seth closed his own eyes and focused...he heard the steady rhythm of a beating heart and even breaths as Shay slept. He smiled to himself as he pulled her in closer. He liked this. He liked her. He resisted from planting a kiss on her head because that would be a step too far. So, he just embraced Shay in his arms and sleep soon took over him as well. They both slept so peacefully that night. And Shay dreamed for the first time in so _so_ long. It was about a wolf. The color of its fur was a black box of never-ending colors. It couldn't decide what fur coat to wear. She wasn't much help to it because she couldn't decide as well which color was her favorite. Though two options stood out to her. A reddish-brown or the sandy brown. They almost were so close in color that they blended together.

Just across the street AND a few houses over, Jacob Black was _finally_ falling asleep as well. Since he had returned to the party, he felt ill. He was wrong to assume he processed everything so quick and easily. He showed no signs of inner torture in front of his friends, family _or _Bella. He saved that all up for when the last guest left. He couldn't even make the trip back to Forks with Bella as the sickness consumed him. Bella would have stayed…but she had some errands to run for Charlie in the morning and Jacob insisted she should go. He would be fine in the morning, he had assured her, and would return to Forks in the Rabbit.

Whatever this was, it chewed him up from the inside out. It scraped within him. Scooping away every facet of life he had known before. It was clearing a way for the new to settle in. All these emotions and feelings on overdrive as they insisted Jacob needed to take ownership of them. They had been lying dormant for too long. The ring leader of it all was no surprise. The imprint bond solidified its rightful place in each vein, vessel, cell, and muscle of his body. Six years of deprivation left it with a vengeance to make its mark on Jacob Black. Fate would not be denied. He was tied to Shay Ortiz and his body now knew it, even though his mind was oblivious. Fate? Imprints? Magic? It all works in mysterious ways. But in favor for who in this story?

* * *

**Author's Note:** You know when sometimes you have a shit day? I am having one. Writing this Part of the story put me in a happy place for a bit of it at least despite it being short.

* * *

**LalaLand972's Response to Reviews:**

_Thank you each for your review!_

**Arwengeld:** I am glad you made that point in your last review. Part IV we will tackle the after math of the shock and how her personality affects how other sees her. It was an extreme reaction in the bathroom at the end of Part II. My take, the alpha bond is the strongest bond with an imprint a wolf can have. The differences will be keyed in on this story when Sam/Jared pop in. Glad you find it interesting!

**Guest:** Lol. I am not on the canon Bella train. But I have found a _few_ fics where I can appreciate their take on her. To a certain extent. Jacob can be redeeming. This story will be…idk his selfishness but also his sweet nature. I am interested to what I do honestly lol

**SuzyQBeats:** Thank you! And yup, reviews help me write faster since I think more oh yeah there is other people out there reading this along with writing for my own enjoyment!

**Miller18:** We shall see what happens. I mean what I do with Jacob affects Bella, but idk what Bella wants to do. I haven't really focused on much of her character development…_yet._

**orchidluv:** Yeah last chapter did have that 'wow' factor I 'spose. Haha. I am glad you picked up on Jake/Shay connection in chapter 1. It is underlying but present. As for Bella, your comment on part 1 made me think more on her take. I will write that in for a future update. What does she know exactly? Hmmmmmm.

**devilishleli:** I am glad it drew that response for you! Hopefully not all the endings of each part go that way though haha

**Di-nice:** Nice user name. Reminds me of a Key & Peele sketch. No this is not a story of her that will fight for Jacob. I mean…based on the way I interpret their imprint bond, she will be affected by _something_. It will be subtle, but you should see it. I am also open to explaining things my readers miss in case I went too subtle. Most will be felt my Jacob.


	4. Part IV

**Author's Note:** _I __**FINALLY**__ FIGURED OUT THIS STORY's OUTLINE/ENDING. And I LOVE IT. This is not the end lol Still have parts to go. Response to reviews after the chapter ends. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Vindicated**

**Part IV**

Morning light streaked through the window of Shay's bedroom. The combination of light and a searing warmth enveloping her body stirred Shay to wake up. As Shay opened her eyes, her mind began to comprehend everything that occurred the previous night.

Shay darted her eyes to her waist where she _was now_ acutely aware Seth Clearwater had his arm draped around her and was snuggled up against her backside. Shay's skin burned in a flush as she recalled she asked this of Seth. What was she thinking? In a flustered panic, Shay lifted his arm off of her and scurried out of the bed. Shay slapped her right hand to her forehead in disapproval when she realized that her rash action had stirred Seth awake. Shay clenched her teeth as two beautiful, warm brown eyes fluttered open to see her.

Instead of a good morning and a Seth trademark wide smile, Seth asked with a frown, "_how are you feeling_?" Concern weaved in his voice that seared Shay's skin. Shay _**didn't **_understand how she felt. She scrunched her eyes shut and pinched her elbow to confirm this was not a dream. She felt off balance. Inept to deal with feelings. Regaining her ability to feel had in fact fried her ability to channel one emotion in this moment when Seth was purely focused on her. She felt light headed. Unfocused. If there was one pillar Shay could always count on in the last six years, it was her focus. The fact that it was whittled down into a hazy stream of confusion frightened Shay.

Instead of deciding on what to say, Shay looked at the clock on her night stand. The fog of where she was at in the feelings department dissipated when she realized she would be late. "I have to go," she muttered to Seth while gathering her clothes from her drawers.

"_What_?" Seth immediately shot up the upper half of his body out of the bed. "You're sick though. I can get you medicine if that's where you're going?"

Shay shook her head. She appreciated Seth's intent, but she couldn't fail her students. While not feeling sick to her stomach anymore, she would have to sort through her new found emotions later after she conducted a school field trip this Saturday morning. She wouldn't let down her students.

"I promise I feel better, Seth." Shay offered Seth a weak smile because it wasn't a total lie.

It took everything in Seth to not walk over to Shay and ask her to come back to bed. He didn't understand what was going on with her, but he was getting more emotions from Shay in these last few minutes then he had seen over the last few weeks. Seth was at a loss of how to handle this version of her, but he was excited to say the least.

"Where are you going?"

"School field trip." Shay began to hint to Seth with her eyes it was time for his exit so she could change since he was up.

"On a Saturday?!" Seth asked incredulously but with a hint of admiration.

"It was extra credit I offered on a whim to cross the nature portion of our science syllabus. All my students wanted to go surprisingly." Shay giggled and Seth's heart hammered in his chest. Shay's face was bright and cheery. It was a face he often wished to make on her but only saw in his dreams.

On that note, Seth finally followed Shay's hint for him to exit the room. A smile crawled on his face that wouldn't falter. Seth was still tired but felt compelled to head to the kitchen to eat breakfast and watch Shay leave.

In the middle of his third bowl of cereal, Shay finally walked through the kitchen for her departure. For some reason, Shay's shoes caught Seth's attention. Did she always have hiking boots? Why did she need them if they were going to a museum? Being nosy and slightly obsessed with Shay, Seth called to Shay before she opened the front door.

Shay turned around with a slight scowl because Seth was going to possibly make her late. Still, Shay gave him this time and Seth was falling deeper for her because of it. He also thought her scowl was cute too. But he shouldn't make her do that too often. Not when she had such a beautiful smile.

"Why the hiking boots?" He asked after swallowing a mouthful of cereal.

"I didn't say earlier? We are doing a nature walk in the forest identifying plants, ecosystems, species and all that fun jazz." Shay turned around and opened the door. Seth was suddenly by her side by the time the door was open, and she wondered how he got there so fast. The kitchen table was 15 feet back. Shay looked up to Seth's face and for once he looked upset. His forehead wrinkled and his expressive eyes conveyed "Don't go". Shay wasn't sure what warranted this reaction, but she wasn't putting up with it. Seth sleeping in her bed one night didn't give him ownership of her.

And as if he knew he couldn't tell her not to go, what Seth said next surprised Shay. "I'm coming with you. I'll meet you at the school. I am just going to shower and change." Shay was unsure why Seth invited himself along. It seemed clingy. But then she remembered he was letting her go by herself until she mentioned where they were going. She decided to play along and discuss this later on with Seth. She needed to be clear that she was leaving in two weeks and nothing was going to happen between them despite last night. Then her mind drifted to the word shower he just spoke, and she knew she probably should have taken one too. But she didn't have time! At least she had brushed her teeth.

"If you want. We leave from the school in 30 minutes from now. If you're late, I'll leave without you." Seth's face lit up, and Shay pretended to not be swooned by it or the fact Seth bent his head down to kiss her cheek before saying, "I won't".

Shay turned away to walk outside before Seth could see her blush. And yes, Seth didn't get to see her blush. But he heard her heart race after his innocent act, and he knew he was getting somewhere with her.

…

Seth's eyes danced in delight as he watched Shay interact with her students. Shay and another teacher, Sarah, were reviewing with the students how to determine the age of the tree stump they were all huddled around. Seth felt foolish for getting worked up earlier this morning when Shay mentioned doing their field trip in the forest. It was once a hunting ground for Victoria…but they hadn't seen a vampire in this area in the last five years. Seth was worried for no reason. It was probably his wolf that was more on edge. He hadn't imprinted on Shay, but he and his wolf held a strong affection for her. They couldn't take any chances.

Seth settled to slump down on the trunk of the tree behind him. He figured a nap couldn't hurt. He figured this lesson could take twenty or so more minutes. Before he let his eyes close, his gaze met Shay's. Her mouth quirked up as she caught Seth about to doze off. Seth offered her a shrug of the shoulders and a lazy grin before resuming shutting his eyes.

…

Jacob crawled out of bed that Saturday morning. He needed to call Bella. He was going to be home later then he originally thought. His body was working against him. It resisted. _Rest_. Jake refused to comply with its desire to rest. The agony of what was gnawing his body was an illness he had never endured before. In fact, it was ten times worse than his transition into becoming a shapeshifter.

After what seemed like hours, but was only minutes, Jacob was within reach of his cellphone on the window ledge, 15 feet from the headboard of his bed. He would have been more embarrassed about his pathetic state, but he could care less as he relished the victory of wrapping his fingers around his cell phone. He just needed to make the damn call to Bella before inching back to his bed, where his body needed him to rest.

Jacob dialed the first number on his speed dial and suffered through only three rings before his ears were graced with Bella's sweet voice. "_Hey Jake_-"

Jacob Black's mind cut off from hearing Bella's voice when every nerve in his body began to scream in terror. Like a puppeteer, the bond pulled at his strings and commanded he go to his imprint. Something was wrong. _**Terribly wrong**_.

For the first time in about a year, without any hesitation, Jacob phased.

A large gaping hole amongst the wreckage of a bedroom, was left in the wake of Jacob's departure.

…

"**Get back!**" Seth heard Shay's heart beating too fast. It must have been bruising her ribs. Seth jumped on his feet in high alert as his eyes absorbed the scene unfolding in front of him. Shay's eyes were wild, edging with terror. _Finally_, Seth's brain identified the _once familiar_ smell wafting into his nostrils. Seth's nostrils flared and a growl rumbled from this throat as his eyes darted to focus on the vampire that Shay was locking eyes with.

Seth rushed to Shay's side. Seth's muscles tightened all over his body as he assessed the student's and Sarah were gone. When did they leave? Did Shay send them away? Seth crossed one arm around Shay's waist and used his other arm to lower her hand that was wielding a pair of scissors against a vampire. "Find the others. I will take care of this guy." Seth pushed Shay behind him and didn't look back with the expectation she was going to do what he said.

Shay's trembling fingertips did not release the scissors in her hand as she processed what Seth was saying. Could she really abandon Seth to this shady character that her senses compelled her to feel threatened by him when he first came within her view in the distance? No that wasn't right. She felt something was off before she saw him. Hence why she sent Sarah and the kids away to set-up lunch back at the last clearing they passed. She hadn't lied when she said she would catch up. She intended to once she dismissed her ridiculous suspicions something was wrong. Unfortunately, she was proved right when the stranger stalked towards her and spoke words to her that sounded like gibberish. Alpha. Imprint. _And_ something else.

Shay weaved through her emotions to solidify a pact with the one she needed the most in that moment. _**Courage**_. So, when Seth demanded she leave for a second time, she defiantly said "no". Distress washed over Seth's face. The distress of knowing to save everyone, Seth would be forced to phase in front of Shay. Shay mistook his distress to mean something else as she stepped to his side and whispered, "We are in this together." Shay shifted her feet into a widened stance as her eyes returned to stare in the treacherous crimson orbs of a stranger who radiated danger. Seth wanted to be pissed that Shay didn't listen to him, but somehow Shay's reassuring words stirred his confidence in defeating the bloodsucker. He had faith in himself and Shay that it would all workout.

Caught up in the zest of the moment, Seth turned to Shay and kissed her. It was quick. Too quick. But Seth had a job to do. People to save. Seth was just about ready to backup to phase, when an earth quaking howl ripped through the space separating Shay and Seth from the vampire. And in the span of Shay's one second gasp, a monstrous reddish-brown wolf flashed before her eyes on the heels of the suspicious man with red eyes.

When Shay realized she was breathing again, she turned to face Seth. Seth was busy finding the right explanation in his mind to notice Shay's actions. He was called from his racing thoughts when Shay's hands wrapped around his face. As soon as he was registering what was going on, Shay's lips were pressing against his own. The surprise of this kiss allowed it to begin soft and gentle. Shay's skin tingled from the heat of Seth's hands on her back and her lips indulged in the fiery passion moving her lips against Seth's. Seth's tongue took advantage of the slightest parting of Shay's lips to feel her mouth. Their tongues danced and Shay was becoming lost in the all-consuming lust for Seth Clearwater that she had never felt for anyone before. Seth deepened the kiss once more before pulling away from a disheveled looking Shay.

Shay moved back from Seth as embarrassment flooded her senses. What had she just done? Impulsively kissing Seth was unlike her. Shay felt a blush rising on her cheeks. Shay couldn't take her eyes off Seth though.

Shay's eyes drank Seth in as he shifted closer to her. The smug grin on his face outshone his mischievous brown eyes. Seth pulled Shay into his arms and kissed the top of her head. While his heart was blooming with joy, his brain was trying to decipher a plan to get information from Shay about when and how the vampire showed up. To come up with a game plan to explain what happened. And urgently tell the pack that their no-vampire streak in La Push was now over.

* * *

**LalaLand972's Response to Reviews:**

_Thank you each for your review!_

**Blondie150:** Aw glad you found it and enjoy my writing! Thank you! Next chapter dives more into the ramifications of the imprint on Jake/Bella's relationship. Honetly, now that I figured out where I am going with this, I think people will be surprised. In a good way though? Hope you enjoyed this installment!

**orchidluv:** Jake did make his bed haha So I figured out what that last paragraph in the last chapter means. I think you will like it!

**MillieG:** Glad you appreciated it. That paragraph was my fave from the last chapter! Wait and see for the ending ^_^

**Sereniyty1006:** I appreciate your insight on the Jacob/Bella relationship. Next part we delve more into what is going on for them. I think where this story goes may surprise you!


	5. Part V

**Vindicated**

**Part V**

Seth's head was spinning after he dropped Shay off at the house. He tried calling Jared. Ten times already. Shay had told Seth that the vampire's words made no sense to her. Her fear in that moment made it hard for her brain to process much, so she couldn't string together coherent sentences of what the vampire had said when approaching her. She had remembered enough for Seth though.

**Hunting. Alpha. Imprints.**

He had to tell Jared. Kim was not safe. Then there was Jake. Jake saved their asses. But Jake was not supposed to be phasing anymore. Seth was still impatiently waiting for Jake to call him back. He needed to know if Jake got that vampire. Jake used to be the most fearsome of all the wolves. Despite breaking from the pack, they still teamed up to take down Victoria and what other vampires dared to come through Forks. It had been so long. Jared was on the cusp for allowing some of the wolves to phase out of shifting. Jake was supposed to have quit. But he chose to phase to save Seth and their secret. Seth was eternally grateful to Jake for not having to phase in front of Shay.

When Seth veered a right to head straight to Jared and Kim's house, he missed the motorcycle purposefully alluding him.

…

Jake pushed open the door to the apartment with dread. He lost the vampire and blamed it on being out of practice. He had to apologize to his Dad and tarp up the hole he left in his room with the promise of fixing it as soon as possible before he left La Push. He was now about to walk into a fight with Bella. All of these things were bad. Yet, Jacob was happy Shay was okay. And of course, Seth. But more importantly, Shay. Which made him feel like utter shit before admitting to his fiancé he phased today.

Jake closed the door behind him and walked to the kitchen where he smelled Bella. He found her sitting at their kitchen table. His view of her was blocked by the newspaper she held in the air with her hands. "_Hi Bells_." Jake knew his voice was scratchy sounding and thick with emotion. Bella reacted as he suspected she would. She lowered the newspaper from the air and folded into her lap.

"Jake, what's wrong?"

"I phased." Jake cast Bella a searching glance. His heart began to ache as he took in Bella's slow, disbelieving headshake. The betrayal of his actions was conveyed in the hurt clouding her eyes as her quivering lips tightened into a thin line. Jake secretly pleaded for Bella's comfort and understanding despite their previous discussions on this topic.

Bella shifted her head down to look at the newspaper in her lap. "_Why?_" Her one worded question was loaded without having to speak on what the consequences were of what Jacob had done. _And _Jacob felt the weight behind it.

"To save some kids from a vampire today in the forest." Jake could admit to himself he was omitting _a lot _of key details. "I sensed it-" _Shay. _"when I was at home. I don't know how I felt the distance, but I reacted. I have a hole to fix in my room now, actually." Jacob left it at that unless Bella needed more. Jacob felt relief flutter in his stomach when Bella picked her head up. It dissipated when her eyes met his own. The sadness harboring in them was an unfathomable depth that Jacob wasn't sure he wanted to find the bottom to.

"I am glad you saved them, and they are okay." Tears began to stream down Bella's face. Jake rushed to her side to wipe her tears and show his gratitude for her understanding. When he bent to her side, he caught the tight grip of her hands crinkling the newspaper in her lap. It was nearly destroyed. She was hiding something from him. He always asked her to share her feelings and to not retreat from them. He hoped she would do that in this moment as well. Honesty made their relationship strong, aside from Jacob's darkest secret.

"But I wish someone else saved them." Jake kept calm composure while feeling internally grateful he went with his instincts to not tell Bella that Seth was there too. "We are _so close_ to having this normal life and me no longer wondering if a day will come when you will imprint." Bella's words thawed the thin ice Jacob's lie had been built upon. Jacob constricted the throat muscles his imprint bond was worming its way up to reveal the cold, hard truth. Instead, Jacob took Bella in his arms with an urgency to comfort her. He chose her. Not the imprint. Except for today. Today was a mistake. Jacob kissed her head and began to make promises to not phase again while he embraced her.

His heart and head were in the right place. Right there, with Bella. But Jacob's soul thrashed around yearning to comfort another. The soul desired to look into the eyes of the green-eyed girl who dared to confront a vampire. _His mate_. The heart and head overruled the soul. And little did Jacob Black know the seeds he was beginning to sow and water that day for fate.

…

It was Sunday afternoon and Shay found a sense of peace in a cemetery. It was what she needed after the events that unfolded the day before. She walked around aimlessly as she paused at the names on the headstones.

"Only people from our community should be here, Shay." Jacob Black informed in a cold, distant voice from behind Shay. Shay had known he was approaching for the last few seconds or so.

"I know. I asked Billy how to go about obtaining special permission to be here." Shay held up a paper pass granting her signed permission to be in the sacred grounds.

"Why?"

"My great-great grandfather was Quileute. I wanted to find his parents headstones." Jacob began to see the faint shimmer of the bond between them in the light, and now slightly understood why he would imprint on this stranger. Slightly. "Amongst his time as a warrior, he came across a Mexican slave. He saved her and they fell in love. He was shunned from his people for wanting to marry an outsider. So, they returned to her family in Mexico. On my dad's side, I am a second-generation U.S. citizen. But from how I look, most of my features come from the European side of my family. So, my last name throws a lot of people off." When Shay finished, she was perplexed by her willingness to share so much with Jake. An unnatural ease stretched between them that unsettled Shay to her core.

"Is that why you came here this summer?"

"Yes," Shay breathed while her eyes found the headstones she had been searching for. "I was hoping that getting in touch with this part of my family's history could help." Shay ran her fingers with a delicate touch over the headstones. Then she admitted a truth not just to herself but Jake. "I sent my application in late for the internship I wanted this summer. I needed an excuse to myself to make this my backup plan." Shay was scared over what other secrets she would feel compelled to acknowledge and spill to Jacob. She needed to leave.

"I should go." Shay stood up and began to walk away.

"Don't you want to know why I am here?" Jacob asked with curious eyes.

"I can tell you lost someone too. I don't want to pry. I'll leave you to your privacy."

Shay returned back to the Clearwater's with a conflicted heart, mind and soul. The pulls were saying too many ugly things. The only pure thought she had was that Seth was innocent and didn't deserve Shay's indecisiveness. Just when she had built up the courage to be honest with Seth, she saw his welcoming eyes when she opened the front door of the house. And she forgot what she needed to say.

That night when Shay went to sleep, she dreamed of a reddish-brown wolf. She stumbled upon it laying in the grass of the forest in pain. She discovered the source of the pain to be a deep gash, bleeding profusely and painting the wolf's fur with a crimson color. Reaching to help stop the bleeding, Shay was horrified to find a dagger covered in blood in her hand. She was the perpetrator who inflicted the wound.

…

Three weeks had passed and what had arrived was Shay's last weekend to spend in La Push. Her time spent with Seth and finishing up her teaching course had made her the happiest she had ever been. She just had one more thing to check off her list before heading to school. She needed to talk with her parents. Over the phone wouldn't do. She wanted to show them she had come back. They still had one daughter to love and had not lost two. She could be capable of giving them all they ever wanted from her over the years. Her love.

Just outside of Forks in the start of her journey, Shay stopped at a gas station to fill up her car with gas. It would be her last stop before arriving in Seattle. Her parents had agreed to meet her there amongst a road trip they were taking together. As Shay was thinking on the bright future ahead of her, a familiar voice snaked its way into her ears that caused her body to stiffen in sheer terror. "_I knew I would find you again, my pretty._"

"I don't know what you want with me." Shay's voice trembled as fear began to scrounge around in her soul. It was pulling at something. Begging for help once again.

"If you scream, I will kill everyone in our proximity." Before Shay could attempt to understand the power of the threatening man behind her, she was whisked away. In a few blinks of her eyes, she found herself in a new, unfamiliar surroundings of trees. "You, _my dear_, are a coveted treasure in my hunts. Taking down an alpha by killing their imprint is a joy that cannot be comprehended by description. You have to watch the life drain from them while the wolf watches. _And alphas_, they have the best reaction." Shay was repulsed by the words the man was spewing. He savored his violent acts. Shay was confused by his talk of alphas and imprints though. He was a dangerous man, and the fact he was crazy made him all the more dangerous. "They tend to be strong enough where they can survive for a bit when the bond is permanently severed. Fighting them at that point is _fun_. Their rage. Their ferociousness. It pushes me as a hunter and makes the thrill…thrilling. I am just waiting now for yours to arrive. I suspect soon. You may not be alert for it at that point though. As you can see-"

Shay could only comprehend the next unfurling seconds in flashes. A sharp howl. A red-brown wolf appearing. The pale man screaming. Her own screaming. Sharp teeth. Abnormal strength. A wolf and a man. Biting. Scratching. Shay herself tried to climb up a tree to avoid the scuffle.

One victor emerged. A wolf that Shay watched with disbelief shrink back into a naked, Jacob Black.

…

An hour passed, and Shay and Jacob found themselves staring across from each other at a table in the gas station Shay had been at before being kidnapped. Jacob was clothed. Shay was no longer shaking from shock. Silence had followed them since Shay found out Jake's secret. She didn't run away or cry for help because something compelled her to stay. To listen. To remember the wolf she often dreamed about, who was now sitting in front of her. "This will take a while to explain." Shay watched Jacob survey the area to confirm their seclusion. The only other person in the gas station was the cashier behind the counter busying himself by reading a magazine. Jacob placed his hands on the table, hovering them around the plastic coffee cup in front of him. His face looked worn, etched with discomfort. Shay only wanted to comfort him. His hands were almost calling her own to intertwine them together to offer him assurance that she would listen. She resisted this urge though as flashes of Seth and Jacob's fiancé popped in her mind.

…

When Jacob finished speaking, Shay should not have been able to stomach what he told her. Every nerve in her body screamed retribution for what Jake had cost her over the years. But the nerves were silenced by her heart which called for her to be true to her nature – compassionate and understanding. When she relied on those pillars, she knew of only one way to respond to Jacob Black- "her" wolf.

Shay held a distant stare as she tapped into a place she didn't venture down very often. "Do you know what my sister's favorite animal was?" A ghost of a smile touched Shay's lips that marked signs of a bittersweet memory.

Jacob's throat went dry as he witnessed Shay's eyes glisten over. He shook his head "no", unable to offer a verbal response.

"The wolf." Shay's voice cracked with emotion to her own surprise. She tried to focus on Jacob's reaction, but he dropped his chin to his chest and squeezed his eyes shut in one quick motion. Shay guided her right hand forward to lift Jacob's head up. With her touch, Jacob's eyes opened. Shay looked into brown eyes that she seemed to recall from a lifetime ago. They were warm and familiar. Different than Seth's.

The brown eyes conveyed a blank stare on the exterior. Beyond the surface, Shay saw the torment swirling and begging to be released. She wanted to set Jacob Black free from that torment. "When I look into your eyes, I see your soul, Jake. I know that you're a good person and that you love Bella." Shay released her hand from his chin and guided it to wipe away the single tear trailing his smooth cheek. She would make his pain go away. "This right here-" Shay directed her right index finger to point between herself and Jake. "-could hurt_ any_ girl. So, do it again."

Jake took a small in-take of breath. It was easier to focus on his breath than the tingling beginning in his chest. He must had misunderstood what Shay was implying. He needed her to clarify her request.

"Do what?"

"Remove the bond."

"_I can't_," Jacob whined. But the whining in his voice came from two different sources. One for breaking the bond and the other insisting it must be kept.

"What about what you did before?"

"A fluke? I am not even sure how I managed to do it and maintain it." Jacob sighed and leaned back against the booth's back padding. He should have been more stressed talking about such a turbulent topic with Shay. He couldn't deny what he now understood. Her presence was filling a piece in him he was not aware was missing. She was always supposed to have been there by his side. _Always_. He hated her for it too.

"You'll figure it out." Shay's smile of encouragement took Jake's breath away because in that moment, _because of her_, he knew he could too. Was it what he wanted though? What would happen to Shay? Could they both survive it this time?

As if she knew these worries of his, she spoke on that one she could address. "It will be better off for me. I am too soft now. I need my emotions gone to focus on my medical career." Jacob easily bought Shay's warm assuring smile she plastered on her face. What he couldn't see was that Shay was doing this for Jake and not herself. Jake kissed Shay's lips chastely in gratitude before whispering "_thank you_". As soon as the words were released, the spell was cast. The bond, the strongest imprint bond known to an Alpha in the Quileute's history, was smelted down into fragments of dust that lingered in both their souls. A simple action. A simple resolution. One unheard of in the history of their people. But these were not two ordinary soul's inhabiting Jacob Black and Shay Ortiz.

Shay Ortiz reverted back to the robot she felt at home being. Void of emotions. Indifferent to love, friends and family. Ambition and drive remained in her focus to become a good doctor and in the end, she knew she made the correct choice. Seth? Jake? Imprinting? That world was not for her. She said goodbye to Jake in a flat voice with an apathetic stare, and guilt began to wring Jake. Despite the imprint being removed. Jake was surprised he felt remorse and guilt in the depths of its soul. The source faintly whispered "_you made the wrong choice_" before disappearing.

Shay understood meeting her parents was now pointless. She texted them she had to cancel their plans to meet-up and drove back to La Push. Her and Seth never had the opportunity to have _that _"talk" and it was too late now. Her hand was forced, and she couldn't be the girl that Seth experienced the last few weeks with. Not that it mattered. Yet something in her told her it did. When she walked into the Clearwater house to a smiling Seth with the eyes that openly showed his affection to her, Shay _almost _felt like she missed how that made her jittery. How his smile was infectious. How he treated her and saw who she really was mattered to her. Almost was not enough to feel something to speak on it though.

And Seth knew something was wrong right away. Shay wouldn't hide her change back to how she was before to Seth. She felt it would aid him in moving on. Shay watched Seth's shoulder slump farther and farther down while she explained her change. Seth shook his head in frustration when she finished and a bitter smile took form on his face.

"_Don't lie_." Shay should have been shocked by his denial over the quick 180, but she didn't show it. Did she feel it though?

"I am not lying, Seth." Shay's monotone voice sent Seth over the edge.

"If you want things to be over, just say it. Don't pretend to have _reverted back _to your old personality." Resentment riddled Seth's tone for the first time when speaking to Shay. Shay knew it was for the best for him to make this assumption. He would get over her faster, if he hated her.

Shay went to her room to pack up her clothes and possessions. She was aware of Seth's hostile glare as he stood in the doorway of her room, but she ignored it. She packed up eight weeks of the summer spent in La Push into two suit cases. Shay was almost done. She pulled out a thank you card from the desk across from her bed where she kept all the books she read over the summer. Where Seth liked to bug her when he thought she was working too hard. Shay uncapped a pen from her purse and began to scribble a note of thanks for the Clearwater's hospitality over the summer. When she finished, she put the card in its envelope and laid it front and center on the desk.

Shay was now ready to leave. However, she knew she owed her former self one thing. That girl that got to live three weeks of a life full of romance, fun and adventure. To give that girl a proper farewell for her time spent in La Push, Shay unzipped her red suitcase. As she pulled both suitcases to the door, no longer blocked by Seth, she felt her steps grow heavy. She discretely looked for Seth while wheeling her suitcases down the hallway. Shay sighed when she realized that Seth didn't want to say goodbye. She let go of the handles of each bag and checked Seth's bedroom, but he was not there. Not feeling up to chasing him down, Shay withdrew the gift she had bought him last week- before she knew the truth about the wolves. She set the sandy brown wolf plush toy on his bed. She looked at the wolf and knew Seth would be okay. They spent a short time together; he would get over her just as fast or quicker. Shay pet the wolf and whispered a secret into its ears that the other Shay never would have wanted to admit out loud. "_If it's worth anything, she was falling for you too_."

…

In Forks, as Jacob waited for Bella to meet him at the diner, his mind wondered to Shay. She let him go. She gave him vindication, but it no longer felt right. Jacob swallowed his acceptance at what the cost of his actions were. If imprinting was such an unbreakable bond, why did Shay deny it in the end?

Jacob poured over their last conversation when she requested he tear away at the imprint as much as he could. She wanted to go back to her previous unfeeling nature. She felt her emotions were already starting to affect the future she always envisioned for herself. Jacob replayed the mental feed of this moment. He had to have missed something. Rewind. Slow motion. Pause. Jacob focused on her green eyes in the replay. They held strong. They were determined to convince Jacob of…_her lie_.

Jacob dropped the ceramic mug in his hand and reacted too late to catch it. The fragile mug shattered on the table just like his heart. She let him go so he would be happy with Bella. Every nerve in Jacob Black screamed he needed to chase her down. Apologize. Grovel.

The faint hint of the bond left mangled in his soul rose up for its final encore, '_you can't, the damage has been done._'

Jacob's neck tensed while he lowered his head in defeat. It was right. He knew it this second time. He snapped a completed bond this time and not halted one from forming. It was irreversible despite his Alpha status.

Jacob's attention was called to the strawberry-kiwi scent fluttering in the air upon the bell chiming when the diner's door opened. _Bella_. Jacob let a small smile curl on his lips as her eyes locked on his. Jacob's last thought before Bella took the seat in front of him was, _in our next_ _life,_ _I will be better for Shay- my imprint_.

Bella's smile reached her eyes as she opened her mouth.

….

3000 miles and one week after Shay's departure, Shay was settling around just fine in the John Hopkins M.D. Program. It was only the first week after all. After spending most of the day still unpacking in her apartment, Shay wanted to make a night trip to explore the Welch Medical Library, her anticipated second home for the years to come. Shay exited the door to her apartment and saw a familiar figure standing outside the front gate of the property, under a light post. Seth Clearwater looked to be mumbling at the ground. Rehearsing a speech. In his hands were a bouquet of an assortment of colorful flowers that Shay had no idea what they were called. Shay slowly walked towards the gate and her apathy hadn't changed. She would only disappoint Seth, _once again_. Seth picked up his head and looked into Shay's green eyes. At the speed of light, Shay's eyes transitioned from being glazed over to shining with awe that Seth Clearwater had come to see her. Tears escaped from her eyes and Shay wondered what was happening. Her feelings were back. While Shay was sorting that out, Seth was trying to keep his feet firmly planted on the ground after looking into Shay's eyes.

**_Meanwhile back in La Push…_**

The pack members plus Jake gathered around the fire to continue a long tradition of stories being shared by the elders. Tonight, it was Billy's turn to share. Billy Black looked around at the familiar faces of the wolves and imprints in front of him._ And_...Bella Swan. The first non-imprint to be allowed to attend this special tradition. One wolf was missing. Seth Clearwater. Billy already knew he intended to miss the meeting. Jared, the one of two alphas at tonight's meeting, allowed Seth's absence. Seth would be back. He just needed closure with Shay. Shay was a_** very**_ interesting girl to Billy Black from the little time he spent with her.

Billy pulled himself from his wondering thoughts as expecting eyes were fixed on him, waiting in silence for his tale to begin. Billy was excited to share his story tonight. It was a twist on an old legend. One he had long forgotten that had been passed down to him from his great grandfather. The only reason he recalled it was because of the dream he had the previous night.

"Fate and Destiny are two sisters who fought over who had the right to control the outcome of one's future. They had a particular interest in our people due to their knowledge of our potential to become shifters. Fate was the crueler sister and Destiny preferred happy endings. When they worked together, they had a balancing act of which future prevailed that they both steered. I know everyone here recalls _The Third Wife_ story. On that day, Fate was alone as she helped edge our spirit warriors into the first wolves of our people. Fate believed in poetic endings. Hence the death of The Third Wife was the perfect spark to allow the magic of our ancestors take form in our bodies. When Destiny learned what her sister did while she wasn't around, she was furious. Tahi Aki disappeared and Destiny was distraught over the ending for their love. She therefore cast an enchantment on Tahi Aki before he passed away alone. The enchantment tied his soul to the earth. To be born again one day when The Third Wife's spirit was ready to come back. Fate learned of this, and before the enchantment was complete, Fate of course added her own twist. Fate admired The Third Wife's sacrifice and wasn't sure if Tahi Aki deserved her. She was his third wife and not his only wife or proclaimed mate. Fate called upon The First Wife's soul. She was to be reborn as well when Tahi Aki and the Third Wife were reborn. If The Third Wife and Tahi Aki were indeed mates, they surely would imprint on their second chance of life together. However, Tahi Aki would meet his First Wife first to test the waters. Destiny knew she couldn't retract her sister's addition to the ties of the future now woven. She added one last element. If Tahi Aki chose The Third Wife, they would recall their previous life to enhance their love in this second life. If Tahi Aki chose The First Wife but imprinted on The Third Wife, the Third Wife would be granted the power to release the imprint bond if she chose to. The severed bond would be open for another Wolf to connect with if The Third Wife allowed it. Because in the end, Fate and Destiny had a soft spot for the courage of The Third Wife. No matter how things unfolded, they wanted her to be happy if she was getting a second chance. And to be with a mate, worthy of imprinting on her strong heart."

Billy looked around the fire and observed indifferent faces on the wolves, intrigued faces on other elders, and love-struck faces on all the imprints and Bella Swan. It wasn't his most well received story, but Billy liked it.

Bella cleared her throat and all eyes were drawn to her. Bella's face flushed before she opened her mouth. "Billy, Imprint bonds can be other than just lovers from what I've been told. If Tahi Aki did imprint on The Third Wife but was with the First Wife before he met her, couldn't they be together but not as lovers?" Bella asked with just a genuine curiosity and without the hidden implications everyone else presumed. Jacob pulled Bella in closer to his arms. He wasn't going anywhere. He hadn't imprinted before, and he wasn't ever going to. That he was sure of. He kissed Bella's hair with this silent promise.

Billy shook his head gravely. "Not in this case, Bella. Their course was already set in the past, so it would be only natural for them to pick up where they left off. Finishing the life together that they had always wanted. So if the Third Wife was rejected-"

"**But he was married to the first and second wives before the third one!**" Bella's outburst startled Jacob and everyone else.

"_Yes_..._but_ he believed The Third Wife was always the person intended for him. His _true_ mate. When she passed, he didn't take on another wife like he had after the other wives passed away." Jacob felt Bella quiver in his arms. He couldn't say anything against his father right now to stand up for Bella's protest. Instead he just whispered in her ear, "Honey, I am here. It's just you. You are my third wife by choice." It was a metaphor of course.

And in the background, the sisters Fate and Destiny cackled about the irony of it all. Tahi Aki missed the chance for his true love and to grow in power from it. He chose the First Wife. For once, Destiny agreed with her sister. She was right to challenge him. In the end, he did not deserve The Third Wife. He allowed her to find a wolf that saw her heart and valued her. Seth Clearwater would make a great Alpha one day, if he chose that path. The sisters grew tired of watching the wolves in La Push and tuned into watching the newly imprinted couple embracing. They wished them a happy life. Fate and Destiny would just watch this time. No interference. They were excited to see this better love story unfold. Because The Third Wife deserved _so much more_. This time around, she would get that.

**The End.**

* * *

**Autor's Note:** I don't think it was obvious. But the first imprint was erased from Jake's memory (reread the ending) when Seth imprinted on Shay. Did it erase from Shay's as well? Open to interpretation or read on in the Epilogue.

I hope one day I will return to this story and rewrite and give it the story telling it deserves. For now, I am spent on figuring it out. It's a story though. Thanks for tagging along for the ride. Also, deeply saddened to reveal the story this imprint relationship was based off of was removed from FanFic. I am very saddened by this. I hope I never feel I need to remove my stories one day, if they ever touch someone as much as the one I loved touched me. – Lalaland972

**LalaLand972's Response to Reviews:**

_Thank you each for your review!_

**Arianna Le fay:** Seth got his happy ending ^_^

**orchidluv:** Bella and Jake's part was hard. I was torn if I would give her POV or not when I wrote it.

**Guest:** LOL. Well Bella/Jake stayed together.

**Bookworm3:** Things went down but hopefully partially resolved in this end. I probably have minor loose ends not tied up though. Sorry!


	6. Epilogue and Alternate Endings

**Read my Author's Note at the end if you wish to know why I chose to write each ending as I did.**

* * *

**Vindicated - Extra**

_Alright here is a list of what I have done. Scroll to what you want to read or read it all! :S __**MUCH **__thanks to the reviewers who motivated me to add this to the story! _

* * *

**Options**

**Section 1: Epilogue**

**Section 2: ***_Al__ternate Ending 1 - more Jake/Bella friendly_

**Section 3: ***_Alternate Ending 2 - Jake/Shay pairing_

**Section 4: _*_**_Alternate Ending 3 – The Secret is Out _

_*****Both pick up at different spots in Part V_

* * *

**Section 1: Vindicated - Epilogue**

_Four Years Later…_

Shay walked nervously into the backyard of Seth's mom's house hand-in-hand with Seth. She hadn't wanted the engagement party, but Seth begged her to let his mom and Leah throw it for them. He had been waiting for this moment for so long. Shay was finished with medical school and was back in Washington. For good. Seattle was a cakewalk for Seth to trot to in his wolf form (or drive to) versus the distance they had been doing for the last few years in their relationship. She would do her residency there and then move to La Push when she finished. Seth knew she would land a job at the hospital in Forks. Shay mentioned she had an "in" thanks to a medical school acquaintance when the time was right. Things were perfect.

All eyes were on the Alpha and his mate as they walked into the backyard and greeted friends and family. It was a joyous occasion. Seth pulled Shay around showing off his fiancé that all present already knew too well. But they humored Seth because the Alpha was excited. And when he was excited and happy, the rest of the pack felt it too. Seth was an abnormal Alpha with his happy disposition, but he was lethal when called for. Shay brought out Seth's best side too. Seth had become a stronger wolf after their odd imprinting relationship that perplexed the council members. It seemed as fate demanded it though because he quickly usurped Paul as Beta and then Jared as Alpha in a short time span after imprinting. It was almost a natural transition that didn't require Seth to exert his dominance. Jared had retired but Paul remained a wolf and was his beta. They had new pups to train and a responsibility that wasn't easing up any time soon.

Seth had explained the burden of being able to shift to Shay as his imprint. He and she wouldn't age until he stopped phasing. Like Jared, Jake and Paul. Shay accepted this and reasoned it would prolong her ability to help people with the medical skills as a doctor. Which made Seth even love her more, if that was possible.

A lovey-dovey moment between the two when Seth whispered all the things he wanted to do to her after the party was interrupted when Seth's sister demanded a speech. Leah wasn't fond of most people. But she liked Shay because Shay was the one person she found in this life that actually deserved her brother. So, she was on board with Shay becoming her sister-in-law.

Shay jabbed Seth in the ribs with her elbow to cut him off from delivering a speech first. She was going to take the lead. While she knew most people liked her with Seth, his friends, family and pack, she didn't believe they knew how much she loved him. For once, she wanted to share that with others and not just Seth.

Shay cleared her throat as she accepted a partially filled champagne glass from Leah with a nod of thanks. Leah's wink of encouragement and a quick glance at Seth's beautiful smile allowed Shay to have courage.

"When I came to La Push four summers ago, I was trying to look for some clarity on myself and my family history shared with the Quileute people. I was closed off and seemed a little robotic to most. I suppose I closed off a lot after my sister died. It went to an extreme in my teens I could never shake off. Then enters Seth Clearwater in my life. Persistent. Reading between the lines. I gave him a hundred reasons to give up. I gave nothing back despite his friendly efforts and somewhat flirty advances." Shay's eyes surveyed the crowd for a dramatic pause effect. She spotted Jacob Black in the crowd. She had no idea Seth invited him. It made sense though and her jaw locked for just a moment when they caught each other's gaze. She always felt uneasy around Jake and she couldn't understand why. "One day, he broke through my walls and finally wormed his way into my heart. When I gave in, I understood how real what we had was despite the frightening thought I was leaving across the country soon for medical school. When the summer came to an end, I ran away scared from Seth. I pretended to revert back to that emotionless girl, so he would give up and we could wake up to the reality that what we had wasn't realistic with the distance. But Seth shows up after my first week of med school, and I couldn't help but lower my resolve to resist him and what we had. He fought for me and I didn't deserve it. It's different now. Every day I fight to be the best version of me to be worthy of this beautiful man who I conned into marrying me. I can't imagine life without him or a more perfect partner." Shay's green eyes glistened while she chugged the champagne in her hand to cover up whatever else word vomit wanted to escape her lips. She said what she needed to, and she hoped it was enough.

"You have it wrong. It was me that conned you, babe," Seth whispered into Shay's right ear before lightly nipping her neck in appreciation of her speech. God, she loved him, and she kept her wits about her from melting into a puddle of mush. Seth pulled away from her neck and he closed his eyes as he sniffed her hair and listened to the applause of her crowd. In the short second when his eyes were closed, Seth saw it all. He saw their wedding ceremony. Her finishing her residency in Seattle and moving to La Push. Three kids. Two boys. One girl. A splendid life. His heart was happy for whatever obscure reason that he was allowed to imprint on Shay and have her all to himself for the rest of his life. While he couldn't understand why it happened the way it did, he was sure there was a reason. And maybe they would discover it one day. She was his. And he was hers. Forever. As it should be. He kissed her head and raised his own champagne glass before beginning to thank their guests for their presence at the party.

When Shay and Seth split up to make their rounds of thanks when the party was nearing its end, Shay stumbled into the arms of Jacob Black when she tripped over a rock in the grass.

An imprint is a unique bond that is equivalent to an individual's DNA. What was once there, never completely goes away. The mind, soul and heart may not remember anymore. But the body does. The foundation laid when the bond solidified cannot be completely wiped out from every cell, tissue and muscle fiber. There it remembers. Fragments of dust that still linger and haunt the body. Revived by a touch. A flicker of a memory that cannot be recalled in the mind, but the body remembers what once was. As Shay removed herself from Jacob's arms, a flash of muscle memory occurs, and fades and they return as they once were and believe they ought to be. She belonging to Seth. And he belonging to Bella. Because they made choices. And in the end, choice by the intervention of Fate and Destiny trumped the imprint that would have changed the lives of the people of La Push.

Jacob watched Shay walk away and wondered why he couldn't say "congratulations" and his hands ached for a once familiar touch. _"You made the wrong choice"_ echoes deep within the soul of Jacob Black but he shook it off. It made no sense. And it_ only_ rears its ugly head _every _now and then.

* * *

**Section 2: _Vindicated Al__ternate Ending 1 - more Jake/Bella friendly_**

_Meanwhile back in La Push…_

"…Destiny knew she couldn't retract her sister's addition to the ties of the future now woven. She added one last element. If Tahi Aki chose The Third Wife, they would recall their previous life to enhance their love in this second life. If Tahi Aki chose The First Wife but imprinted on The Third Wife, the Third Wife would be granted the power to release the imprint bond if she chose to. The severed bond would be open for another Wolf to connect with if The Third Wife allowed it. Because in the end, Fate and Destiny had a soft spot for the courage of The Third Wife. No matter how things unfolded, they wanted her to be happy if she was getting a second chance. And to be with a mate, worthy of imprinting on her strong heart."

Billy looked around the fire and observed indifferent faces on the wolves, intrigued faces on other elders, and love-struck faces on all the imprints and Bella Swan. It wasn't his most well received story, but Billy liked it.

Bella cleared her throat and all eyes were drawn to her. Bella's face flushed before she opened her mouth. "Billy, Imprint bonds can be other than just lovers from what I've been told. If Tahi Aki did imprint on The Third Wife but was with the First Wife before he met her, couldn't they be together but not as lovers?" Bella asked with just a genuine curiosity based on what she had been told about imprint bonds. Jacob pulled Bella in closer to his arms. He wasn't going anywhere. He hadn't imprinted before, and he wasn't ever going to. That he was sure of. He kissed Bella's hair with this silent promise.

Billy pursed his lips as he thought on her question. Bella was his future daughter-in-law. Billy wasn't naive. He read the innocence in her eyes that clung to Jacob's foolish belief he would never imprint. His answer would be telling. The snap, crackle and pops of the roaring bonfire was the only sound on the beach in the immediate proximity of the group as everyone waited for Billy to reply to Bella. Billy went with his gut as he briefly locked eyes with his son before responding to Bella.

"_Maybe_, Bella. I think it would depend on how strong his relationship was with the First Wife. _It's possible _their second chance could rival what Tahi Aki felt for the Third Wife. They would be meeting as different people in their second chance at life after all. That's just an old man's two cents though." Billy chuckled and offered Bella a reassuring smile while blatantly covering his true feelings over the legend and reincarnated souls of Tahi Aki and the Third Wife. Jacob's embellished scowl, not concealing his disdain for his father's choice of words to Bella, drove Billy to further reassure Bella.

"There is a reason the imprint bond isn't just told as a romantic link to someone. At the end of the day, honey, believe Jake. After all this time, you are _**always**_ his choice." After saying his "peace", Billy tucked that legend into the further crevices of his mind while branding it as one legend to never repeat again when Bella attended one of these pack/council gatherings on the beach.

And in the background, the sisters Fate and Destiny marveled at the outcome of Tahi Aki and the Third Wife. While Tahi Aki missed the chance to reunite with the Third Wife, the sister's acknowledged that maybe Tahi Aki was wrong in his previous life. Or maybe, who he was today didn't need the Third Wife. Shay Ortiz should have been his perfect match in every way. Her soul and heart were the same. Yet Tahi Aki chose Bella Swan. He resisted the pull to Shay due to his strong love for Bella. Shay also denied her own pull to Tahi Aki thanks to Seth Clearwater who saw her true heart when Tahi Aki denied her.

In the end, Destiny was wrong. It wouldn't be the first or last time one or both of the sisters were wrong. But both sisters were happy that in the end choice made both couples happy.

This time, Fate and Destiny would just watch this time. No interference. They were intrigued to see how both love stories would unfold in the future.

* * *

**Section 3: _Alternate Ending 2 - Jake/Shay pairing_**

The brown eyes conveyed a blank stare on the exterior. Beyond the surface, Shay saw the torment swirling and begging to be released. She wanted to set Jacob Black free from that torment. "When I look into your eyes, I see your soul, Jake. I know that you're a good person and that you love Bella." Shay released her hand from his chin and guided it to wipe away the single tear trailing his smooth cheek. "After everything you've told me, it seems it's all about the wolf being what the imprint needs. I think I should be what you need, Jake. You need Bella. We hardly know each other. You don't need me aside from the unknown drive that compels you to protect me or whatever. I can protect myself. I can make myself happy. I don't need you or any man to complete me. You and Bella need each other. Break it. However you can with my blessing. We don't need to be bound to each other by some magic that says so." Shay returned her hand to her lap and clasped both hands together.

Jacob was conflicted. A clacking noise didn't drown out the unspoken words both were not saying as Jake drummed his fingers on the table top. "Why are you okay with this?" The gritty nature to Jacob's voice disarmed his resolve to pretend he was okay with what Shay offered. He had to know. He cleared his throat. "Is there not something within you screaming that you're saying the wrong words and making the wrong choice?" Jacob analyzed the aftermath of his pointed question to Shay. Her green eyes clouded with apprehension as a war raged within her. Jacob read everything off her eyes. There was not a secret she could hide with their bond. It was a curse and a blessing in this rare moment of when he needed to know the truth.

"What goes on within me is between me and myself. No need to concern yourself with it." Shay's flat response did not dissuade Jacob from seeking what he needed to hear. He knew he himself would have to offer up the truth as well. It was only fair.

"I have it within me. This pull that says I am making the hugest mistake of my life. I try to ignore it. The more time I spend with you, the harder it is to cast aside." Silence echoed between them when Jacob's fingers stilled and sprawled their reach to the coffee cup in front of him. He took a sip before daring to look into Shay's eyes once again. When his eyes met hers, she allowed a brief shared glance before looking away at the glass window to her right. Jacob took note of her full lips pressing into a straight line as she bit her bottom lip. Jacob counted that she took five shallow breaths before turning to face him again. She wet her lips with the tip of her pink tongue before drawing her lips up into a nervous smile.

"Fight it," she rasped without letting up her stare into his eyes. "Tell the bond who is in control. I support you, Jake. No matter the decision." Shay's left hand lifted to tuck a piece of hair wisping her face behind her ear.

Jake's fingers released their tense grip on the cup. He had resisted for so long wanting to do that himself. Stroke that stray piece of hair behind Shay's ear and allow his fingers to drift to her face to cup it. His body ached to give her more of himself. Sometimes, he was tired of fighting it. Like right now. "Even if I wanted to keep the bond?" His heart screamed betrayal while his mind was in a toss-up of what he was doing. His soul was taking charge for once with his imprint and it was not giving up. Not when she was here, and he was starting to feel whole again.

"Even that," she whimpered across the table with determined emerald eyes that could bring Jacob to his knees if she but asked him to.

"Why?" Jacob whined.

"Because I want you to be happy. That's what I want most of all, as crazy as it sounds. Deep in my soul, my heart will stay true to knowing I did what was best for you. That is what is best for me. End of story." And for once since Jacob Black had imprinted, his heart recognized why her. Its fight tapered down because it withdrew its blindfold and recognized the heart inhabiting Shay Ortiz. But it knew what Jacob could not deny, there were more casualties than just Bella with admittance of their bond with one another.

"What about Seth?"

"Does it matter when you choose Bella?" Jacob's head tilted as a confused expression twisted upon his face. Him and Shay were not on the same page at the moment it seemed.

"I want to know what would happen if I chose you instead?"

"Why even torture yourself with a what if?"

"Because...the more I sit here talking to you, the more I want to understand why you, Shay. Why the hell did I imprint on you and not Bella. _Why?_" Confusion and anguish intertwined together in his strangled voice. Jacob propped his elbows on the table and craned his neck down to rest his head in the palms of his hands. Little by little he was finding out the answer for himself, but it didn't make it less difficult to swallow none-the-less. He was lost until a comforting touch pulled him out of the abyss. It stroked his hair and offered him solace. Peace. Understanding. Everything he needed in that moment. And he knew only she could give it to him. He wanted to look up but another side desired to continue relishing her touch.

"I can't say I understand this shit at all. I won't pretend or say I have some sort of automatic love for you. But what I can say Jake...is that I have an understanding of you. I sense you when you're around. I feel what you feel. I get the sense that I knew you long before we first truly met. Like we have these old souls that are finally meeting again after so long." Jacob held back the tears threatening to fall down his cheeks at Shay's attempt to absolve his guilt which he didn't deserve. Her words. Her touch. It was everything to him in that moment. He was hanging on her every word. Hungry for more as her soothing touch filled a need in him he had denied for too long.

"I first attributed my ability to break through my feelings to Seth. But now finding out about the imprint, it all makes sense. You were the missing key. And after the bond solidified, I felt whole. In a way I hadn't felt since my sister died. Look, we don't need to be lovers. We can do the friendship imprint bond. That's maybe what we both need. Keep Bella but keep me in your corner if you need me. If you want..." Jacob was grateful his eyes were still shut. He felt broken by her suggestion. His heart, soul and mind for once were all in agreement and cried together in protest. They stopped short of vocalizing their opinion because they knew Shay was right. They owed both Bella and Seth more. He swallowed his need to object and instead replied, "Okay. Yeah, let's try that. Bella is going to take this hard."

"Do you have to tell her?" Shay withdrew her hands from Jake's scalp. Her innocence and need to protect Bella from the truth made his heart melt further for this girl in front of him.

"She is smart. She'll figure it out sooner or later if I don't," Jacob answered diplomatically as he lifted his head up and laid his eyes on Shay. Shay nodded and informed him that she would like to be the one to tell Seth. They would figure it out together.

For the first time since knowing each other, they hugged when they departed each other's presence. The hug by all accounts lasted five seconds, but they both knew those five seconds changed something within them. It ignited the bond and their need for one another in their lives. But they didn't speak on it when they parted.

Under any other circumstances, the note Jake found when he returned home would have torn him apart and destroyed him. But upon reading it, Jake felt relieved and thankful for once in his life to Edward Cullen. Bella knew about the imprint. Edward came back and told her and confessed his never-ending feelings towards her. Bella left him. For the bloodsucker. And while it hurt because Jake loved Bella and probably always would, he now accepted that he would come to love Shay more. As Bella felt towards Edward and in his heart of hearts, he always knew this. There was a reason Bella was destined for Edward. Because Jacob was destined for Shay. But he knew the road to winning her heart wouldn't be easy. He still needed time and Shay had to sort things out with Seth. He would not make her choose between them. He now could accept the consequences and be there for Shay as she needed him. And for now, that was a friend and he was more than happy to be that with her.

Shay was delayed in telling Seth about the imprint right away because she still continued on to Seattle to meet her parents and began to repair their fragmented relationship. She had hope to restore the happiness between them all as a family. The love had always been there at least and laid the foundation for her to rebuild their relationships on.

When Sunday came and she returned to the Clearwater's household, Shay combatted her need to be nervous. It would be fine she reminded herself. Seth would understand. It was just a friendship imprint bond. It would not impact them just like it would not impact Jake and Bella's relationship.

She found Seth sitting on the living room couch in front of the tv. He flashed her a brilliant smile that lit up the room before she settled into the couch under his arm. She snuggled into his hold and took a deep inhalation of his smell. It calmed her. This was Seth. He would take it like a champ. He fought for her all summer and it worked out. This would be no set back after everything they already had overcome. She kissed his warm, rosy cheek just above his dimple before she divulged the imprint and every detail that supported the long, complicated story that drove them to where they were today.

Seth's grip never wavered in its strength around Shay. She perceived that as a good sign when she finished everything that needed to be said. The truth was out there, and they could now move on from it.

Panic spiraled through Shay when Seth removed his arm from around her. His lap now supported fingers that intertwined together as Shay silently pleaded to Seth to return his touch to her, to assure her they would be okay.

"He doesn't deserve you," Seth whispered in defeat into Shay's hair before planting a kiss on her head. "But I have to give you guys a chance." Shay sagged back into the couch cushion behind her. Devastation rippled through Shay as she fought back the shock and disbelief over what she just heard come out of Seth's mouth.

"Seth, I already told you we decided on a friendship imprint." Shay's voice cracked while she defended what they had.

"Tell me that in a year and I will believe you." Seth distanced himself from Shay on the couch.

"You don't mean that." Overwhelmed, Shay tugged on Seth's arm to fight this reality, but he shook off her grip. And in that action, he shook her resolve to persist on. Because at some point, Shay had to be given something back. She wasn't the type to humiliate herself when she could tell she was no longer wanted.

"I do. In a year, you tell me it's just friendship and we can pick up where we left off. But Shay, I owe it to you, not him to see what your imprint can really be. But I swear he doesn't deserve you for what he did. _He doesn't._" Seth stood up and began to walk away from Shay. She internally cursed Seth for making this sacrifice when right here and now she was telling him what she wanted. **She **_**wanted**_**him**. She had to make one last plead of her case. One more desperate attempt to offer him a chance to take it all back. She wouldn't risk another rejection of his touch. But she still jumped off the couch and ran to cut off his path to his bedroom. She demanded a clear and strong voice to come forth for this Hail Mary attempt.

"Please don't give up now, Seth. Please!" Shay begged as she lifted her face to meet his unwavering gaze.

"I'm not giving up," Seth reassured her with a strained smile. "I am just waiting for you. One year." Seth kissed the top of Shay's head and then gently pushed her to the side before opening and closing his bedroom door. When the lock clicked on the handle, Shay knew Seth was dead serious about his one-year policy.

Shay needed to talk to Jake. He could explain everything to Seth and make Seth understand. But first, Shay went to her room to pack up her clothes and possessions. She packed up eight weeks of the summer spent in La Push into two suit cases. Shay was almost done. She pulled out a thank you card from the desk across from her bed where she kept all the books she read over the summer. Where Seth liked to bug her when he thought she was working too hard. Shay uncapped a pen from her purse and began to scribble a note of thanks for the Clearwater's hospitality over the summer. When she finished, she put the card in its envelope and laid it front and center on the desk.

Shay didn't stop at Seth's room to say goodbye on her way out because he knew what today was and he chose not to exit his room the entire time Shay was still there. She did stop in Forks on her way to the Airport in Seattle. She texted Jake before she was to arrive.

At Jake's apartment, Shay learned of Bella leaving Jake and she decided to swallow her need to request Jake to talk to Seth. She needed to be what Jake needed. Her selfish desire to fix things with Seth would have to be put on hold. It was what Seth wanted in the end despite how she begged him to not let her go. She just had to wait a year and maybe it would all work out.

_Almost one year later…_

Shay returned to La Push after taking her spring semester finals, as she wrote to Seth in an email she would. Seth never responded to her. She kept her communication to him strictly by email because it stung less than when he didn't return her calls or texts.

Shay waited on a park bench three miles away from his house as she detailed in her email. It had been close enough to a year. She was eight weeks short to the official marker, but she didn't want to waste a whole summer not being with him. She had waited patiently, and it was time he stopped being stubborn about this. Didn't she prove her resolve to him yet?

Half an hour past her requested meet-up time, Shay began to feel the sting of rejection trickle from her eyes and strangle her heart. When Shay's ears picked up on the pitter-patter of footsteps near her, she jerked her head to the source of the sound.

"Jake?" Jake offered her a familiar sunny smile and while she was confused by his appearance, she felt comforted he was here.

"He's not coming, Shay."

"Why?" Shay's voice cracks and she hated her current display of weakness. But of all people, she knew Jake would understand.

"Because I asked him to." Jake sat in the open seating next to Shay on the park bench. "Shay, you're my best friend." A soft smile enveloped Shay's pink lips in agreement with Jake. "We've been through a lot this last year. You helped me get over Bella. We've gotten to know each other more and supported each other. I came out to visit you during your school semesters." Shay nodded and her heart bloomed with joy as Jake recounted their growth with one another over the last year. "What I did back then with our bond, it was the decision of a scared teenager who thought he was doing what was right."

"Hey, I know. It's okay, Jake. I understand why you did it. You don't have to keep defending that decision to me."

"But I am not apologizing to defend it. I am apologizing _**because **_I was wrong." Shay's heart stilled. Jake had apologized many times over what he did but this was the first time he admitted that he made the wrong choice. "I should have let it form. I should have given you a chance. We could have started out as friends like what we have now. But I was scared of what I imagined then but can confirm now."

Shay tilted her head to the side in confusion as she studied Jake's face. "And what's that?"

"I don't want just a friendship. _I want more._ I was the driver for this decision. You wanted to be what I needed. But Shay, what do you need? If you want just friends, I can do that. But if you want more, I am dying to prove how much better I can be and be all that you deserve."

"You chose Bella over me from the beginning."

"That was a mistake. I didn't know. If I had never met Bella, I swear we would have taken a different path with one another."

"Why do you want more than friends with me?"

If Seth had fought for Shay when he was supposed to, she wouldn't have been in this predicament today. But Seth walked away. He rejected Shay's choice. She wanted someone to fight for her. Yes, Jake was seven years late. She understood why. Or maybe it was the imprint imploring her to be understanding. With Seth, she didn't understand. He had her heart, and he would have kept it if he decided to give them a chance versus thrusting her in Jake's arms.

Shay knew she loved Jake. It was easy to. Natural. Like it was always meant to be. She fought on how much she could love him because of Seth. She held on to the man who saw who she was when she was void of emotions. Who fell for her when most couldn't get past her obscure behavior. Seth was rare and she couldn't let him go so easily. But once again, he made the choice for her. He let her go as promised- a year to hold off. And Shay waited because of who Seth was to her. She denied feelings for Jake because of him. Today, when he should have been here, he turned away. He didn't fight and Shay was growing tired of fighting for him when it seemed he had given up on her.

Shay listened to Jake's answer to her question with an open heart that was no longer obstructed by Seth Clearwater. She released him and allowed herself to see what Jake offered. And as she listened, her heart absorbed every word and repaired and improved. It began to beat stronger knowing everything Jake was willing to offer her.

Letting go of Seth, she accepted Jake's love and acknowledged this by kissing him on the lips. As their lips met and love for once was on equal grounding between the both of them, their destiny unfolded.

The locks on the history of their souls were released and Tahi Aki and the Third Wife were flooded with the memories of their previous life. Shay and Jake broke from one another in shock and their eyes reflected all the long-forgotten memories of the souls who had longed to belong to one another again since the day they were born. Jake wrapped his hands around Shay's face and brought her face close to his own. "I am so sorry, _my love_. I am _**so**_ sorry. I tried for so long to tell him it was you we were looking for. I have missed you and waited for you for so long."

Tears streamed down Shay's cheeks as she nodded in understanding. "I know," she choked out in reply. "We found our way back and this time we won't waste another moment. I love you."

"I love you too."

Shay and Jake each blended two souls into one as the present soul understood the past and the past soul claimed they would set the future right. There were secrets of their tribe long forgotten that Tahi Aki would remind his people of to usher them into a time of prosperity. He would lead his people and reclaim the true Alpha title always destined for him.

Jake kissed Shay's lips with a feverish passion as he thanked the gods for this second opportunity with his beloved. His imprint. His soulmate. His other half. Life would have not been what it should have if he hadn't found her again. This time he had a great appreciation that it didn't come so easily. He would do right by her in this life as she deserved.

Jake abandoned Shay to tell his father and the council of what had transpired. Shay decided to go for a walk outside the Black's house while offering Jake privacy to tell Billy about their past. Shortly after walking around the neighborhood, Shay came across Seth. A grateful atmosphere enveloped her as she understood now that Seth had made the right decision in the end. She couldn't see it before, but now she saw it clearly. And she was thankful for him making the decision that she could not make herself.

Seth hesitantly walked towards Shay with an uncertain smile on his face. Shay wasn't sure how to explain everything that happened, but she felt like she didn't need to. Seth understood.

Standing in front of each other, they both just smiled. Each communicating the silent reason behind it with their eyes. No words were needed to be shared. But still, Seth had something to say anyways. "It was hard to let you go. But I am happy I did. Seeing you now, I am vindicated. Be happy, Shay. You deserve it."

"As do you," Shay replied before leaning in to kiss Seth on the cheek. She turned away before she found the courage to finish her train of thoughts. _Thank you for seeing me when no one else did._ It was unnecessary to speak on. Seth knew. And he would always have a place in her heart because of it. She hoped he would imprint one day and find the same happiness she had. And she ignored the small whisper from the depths of her soul that reminded her that he saw her when Jake had not. It was faint and could be easily ignored. Because she found her _true_ love and she chose to be happy with that as she let go of Seth Clearwater officially.

* * *

**Section 4: **_Alternate Ending 3 – The Secret is Out (**Dedicated to Guest999**)_

"…Destiny knew she couldn't retract her sister's addition to the ties of the future now woven. She added one last element. If Tahi Aki chose The Third Wife, they would recall their previous life to enhance their love in this second life. If Tahi Aki chose The First Wife but imprinted on The Third Wife, the Third Wife would be granted the power to release the imprint bond if she chose to. The severed bond would be open for another Wolf to connect with if The Third Wife allowed it. Because in the end, Fate and Destiny had a soft spot for the courage of The Third Wife. No matter how things unfolded, they wanted her to be happy if she was getting a second chance. And to be with a mate, worthy of imprinting on her strong heart."

Billy looked around the bonfire and observed indifferent faces on the pack members, intrigued faces on other elders, and love-struck faces on all the imprints and Bella Swan. It wasn't his most well received story, _but well_, Billy liked it.

What had once seemed like a perfect night of storytelling, a clear night sky of stars and the full moon, ruptured in a cloudy sky with rolling thunder and flashes of light. The pack members were on high alert that something was off as they all tuned into their predatory senses. Those with imprints pulled them closer, those without imprints surrounded the elders. Something was not right.

And their fear of the unknown was soon granted reprieve as high pitched cackling surrounded them. A gust of wind rippled through the pack and smoldered the once 4-foot-high flames into smoking embers. The fire was snuffed out as quick as someone licking their fingertips before pinching the small flame on a candlewick. Jacob whipped his head to his right to look at his father. The wide eyes and parted chapped lips on his father's face told Jacob everything he needed to know. This was the work of the supernatural and his father had no fucking idea what was going on. If there was a legend on it, Billy would know. Thus, they were really in for a surprise now.

Jacob blinked rapidly to process he was in fact gazing upon two glowing balls of light hovering over the fire pit that appeared out of thin air. Then again, he could shift into a wolf, so he couldn't dwell too long on the rationale part of his brain that insisted this wasn't real.

The cackling once surrounding the group soon concentrated to be sourced from the balls of light. The cackling slowly died down while Paul's insistent cursing of various versions of "_what the fuck is going on_" began to grow louder and more vulgar.

"Fate, let's not be rude," an airy voice instructed. A snort followed in response and the cackling resurged ten-fold for another thirty or so seconds by Jacob's count. All in attendance of this strange phenomenon remained silent with either a blank or very confused look on their faces as they stared upon the only source of light in the darkness cloaking the beach and ominous sky above.

"If we must, but can I tell them? Who knows if any of them will join me in the humor of it when I let them in on the joke," a cheery voice taunted from the ball of light that began to move up and down, as if jumping in excitement.

"We aren't supposed to tease them…" echoed sadly from the ball of light remaining still. "But, since we have let our presence be known, the truth is only fitting." The sad voice oddly switched into one of triumph. As if, that was her end game after all, despite her initial protest and sympathy.

"I shall start then!" The ball of light once rapidly moving up and down charged towards Jacob Black. The movement was too fast for Jacob to react properly, even with his heightened reflexes. His only move was to step in front of Bella to ensure her safety.

The ball of light stopped short of colliding into his face before it began to move in a rhythmic pattern around him. The movement seemed to imitate dancing while a faint noise that eerily sounded like humming emitted from the ball of light. The humming soon was replaced with words.

"_Tahi Aki, Tahi Aki._

_You were given this second life._

_Tahi Aki, Tahi Aki._

_But you seemed to have chosen the first wife_."

All eyes were fixated on Jacob more so than the dancing ball of light as the childish song finished. Jacob's eyebrows furrowed while his frown deepened. He couldn't understand what joke his ancestors were playing on him and why this was occurring. The ancestors hadn't spoken to any tribal members for generations even before his grandfather.

"_Tahi Aki, Tahi Aki._

_Did you understand the price?_

_Tahi Aki, Tahi Aki._

_When you rejected the third wife, not once, but twice_."

Was it referring to him? He was not Tahi Aki. Even if his name replaced the legendary chief in the song, what they were spouting was non-sense. It had always been Bella for him. But when he craned his head down to meet Bella's eyes, he flinched at the resentment clouding in her brown orbs. He inferred she was projecting the mistakes of Tahi Aki on him from this song. He had to insist to her they were wrong. Before he could open his mouth, the damn singing continued as the ball of light began to bounce above his head.

"_Tahi Aki, Tahi Aki._

_She was your perfect match._

_Tahi Aki, Tahi Aki._

_But you never even gave her a chance_."

"Wait, Fate, that doesn't rhyme." The comment came from the ball of light still hovering over the smoking firepit.

"I am making this up as I go, give me a break, Destiny."

Those witnessing the feminine voices coming from each ball of light were in awe as much as they were confused.

"If you say so, can I make up the next verse then?"

"Of course, _dear sister_, but the one after is the last and I will be finishing it."

"Very well."

"_Tahi Aki, Tahi Aki._

_You once claimed she was your true mate._

_Tahi Aki, Tahi Aki._

_But failed the test of Fate_."

The somber stance of the song once again drew everyone's attention to Jacob Black. Jacob felt more on the spotlight when the warmth of Bella once at his backside disappeared. He looked over his shoulder to see Bella backing up to where Sam and Emily were standing.

"_Tahi Aki, Tahi Aki._

_While you may never imprint again…_

_Tahi Aki, Tahi Aki_

_Shay was gifted a wolf who wanted that end_."

"That was a stretch on making sense. I mean-"

"**_Shut-up, Destiny_**. It's over. They get it. Now that the chaos grenade has been set-off, shall we take our leave? I want to catch up with our favorite imprinted couple."

"Wait!" Billy Black pleaded, awakened from his blank face stupor to register they were witnessing a miracle by being blessed with the presence of the spirits. "Are you saying, my son Jacob Black, is Tahi Aki reincarnated?"

"You just told that legend and are now piecing that together, Chief Black?" The ball of light asked as it floated from Jacob's head to hover over his father's shoulder.

"And…Shay is- no I mean, was his imprint? The true third wife?" Billy asked in a shaky voice, speaking through his disbelief.

"Ask him," Fate snidely responded before exploding back towards Jacob and this time passing through him like a ghost. A shock jolted in Jake's spine and rattled through his body, stirring up the lingering fragments of Shay once imprinted in his DNA. The pieces swam together, fitting one another like a jigsaw puzzle ready to be solved. Each new addition cracked Jake's hardened heart, the last strong hold in refusing to give into remembering her. But it could only hold out for so long until the memories were too powerful to ignore. And Jacob was forced to remember the girl he denied twice. Worst of all, he had to accept that he denied his past. The part of him that yearned to be reunited with his _"true love"_. His imprint. The third wife. And now…now, she was imprinted on- to Seth of course. Jake cradled his head in his hand before falling to his knees. He found himself easily ignoring Bella's accusing questions and confusion about what was going on. However, he wasn't privy to ignore the furious eyes of the elders and pack member's surrounding him when he looked up from his hands.

"Is this why you left the pack in the first place? To hide this?" Billy questioned in a disapproving tone.

"You had a responsibility to report this Jacob," Old Quil lectured furiously.

"**Are you fucking kidding me?! You shirked responsibilities with us because you wanted to deny an imprint! You fucking cock sucker, entitled little shit. Bella wasn't even your imprint! You didn't even give Shay a chance!?**" Paul snarled.

"God Jake, not every imprint has to be romantic! Look at Claire and me! You should have told us what was going on!" Quil sounded more upset then angry at his friend.

"Were…were you why she was acting so weird? Robot like before? **_What did you do to her?!_**" Jared growled as he released his grip on Kim's hand. The idea that Jacob could cast away his imprint so thoughtlessly drove him irate.

"**No!** I didn't do anything physically to her. I shut down the imprint the first time I imprinted before it was formed and -."

"That's impossible!" Sam interjected, quivering from the built-up rage over Jacob's decisions and the impacts on the pact they let slide for years. The reason why now known, was in no way worthy of any form of vindication.

"I don't know how!" Jake defended himself, forgetting his need to be cautious about the subject around Bella. "I just did it. But I lost my ability to feel most of my emotions after I did it but she…"

"_Go on, Jacob, tell them what you cost Shay_," Fate sung off-key devilishly.

"She…" Jake swallowed. "She lost all of her emotions. She couldn't feel anything. It was the price she paid because I cut off the imprint from finalizing."

"You bastard!" The harsh sting of a slap connected with his cheek. Jacob closed his eyes, unable to face the perpetrator, Bella.

"I did it for you," he whispered dejectedly. "Then when she was here for the summer, I somehow lost control and let it finish forming."

"When?"

Jacob remained silent, unsure if he should reveal the truth or not.

"**_When?!_**" Bella demanded.

"At our engagement party…" Jake admitted with a heavy heart. It would have been better if Bella had slapped him again for his response. Instead, the look of disgust on her face before she turned away from Jake and walked back to Sam and Emily stung like the worst form of rejection.

"And you cut it off again?"

"How?" Billy asked his son. The one worded question was a mixed form of curiosity and accusation.

"With her blessing," Jacob answered, ashamed.

"_You fucking bastard_." Before Jake could blink to process Paul's actions, Paul's fist connected with his cheek. "The sisters were right; you don't deserve her."

The onslaught of the trial of Jacob Black continued so heavily that the Quileute's forgot about the sisters who stirred up the drama and didn't think to ask them more when they had already disappeared.

Hundreds of miles away, Seth and Shay were having dinner blissfully unaware of the shitstorm brewing in La Push at that very moment.

…

Seth returned home after spending a week with Shay on the east coast. However, to the pack's and elder's surprise, he didn't seem that surprised or concerned when they revealed the dark secret that was revealed during the bonfire night the week prior. Seth had just informed them they he would discuss the topic with Jake and handle it. And everyone agreed that the easy going Alpha (extraordinarily usurping rank upon his arrival back in La Push) would be able to handle the messy situation better than most his position would be able to.

As soon as Seth was home, he had one priority to take care of first, Jacob Black. And he found that it seemed luck was on his side when the perfect opportunity to talk with Jake presented itself. Seth was just beginning to unload his baggage from his truck in his house's driveway when a familiar motorcycle crossed his vision.

In less than a minute, Jake was standing in front of Seth ready to have an unpleasant conversation.

"I should be mad- no, I am pissed at what you did to her. But do you know why I won't feed into that anger, Jake?" Seth's mouth twisted into a dark smirk. A menacing expression that Jacob had never witnessed to pass Seth's boyish face before. "Because I want to say _thank you_. For fucking up and choosing Bella over Shay."

Seth leaned against the driver's side door of his truck, almost too relaxed looking after how the conversation started out.

"You weren't the only one Fate and Destiny visited that night. Reincarnations aren't just for the _mighty tribal leaders_. Other warriors were gifted them as well. And my love for her has paid off from the past lifetime into this one. The idea of a soul mate I would dare say is bullshit. Since I have always chosen her and waited. And the waiting has finally paid off and now that we have the imprint relationship..." Seth's eyebrows raised daringly. "It's nice to think that we will find each other in the next lifetime as well. So..." Seth slapped his hand over Jake's broad shoulder. "Thanks, Jake." Seth took one step closer to Jake. "If you go near her any time after this conversation, I will tear you into shreds. She doesn't need to be confused anymore. So, go back to Forks and enjoy that peaceful human life with Bella. _Understood_?"

Furious, Jake slapped off Seth's hand from his shoulder. "Don't think you can alpha order me, **_Seth_**. I am not pack. I stand alone." Jake squared his shoulders and stared down Seth defiantly. Jake still had a few inches of height on Seth making him the more imposing figure just by stature.

"_Oh I know_. But I, unlike you, have a pack under my command as Alpha. All you have is...Bella. So, leave. I'll talk to Billy about the new conditions."

"You have no right. I-"

"I have every right. I am Alpha of the wolves that protects our people, Jake. You gave up that right. And Shay. And now you are paying the consequences. What did you expect? Some vindication for the choices you made? Then you came to the wrong ending of this story. Get out before I force you. I rather it not come to that."

"Fine. But what would Shay about this superior complex you're sporting? Does she know this side of you, Seth?"

"She is my imprint, Jake. _Remember? _She knows everything and I tell her everything."

Jacob gripped the fabric of his shirt over his heart. It didn't seem fathomable to him, but he felt his heart fracture. Was it because he was missing out on that with Shay? Because he didn't have that relationship with Bella after lying to her for six years? Broken, Jake was fine with leaving. By his own choice. But he would be returning. He had his father to talk to. And Seth was wrong, Jake would be talking to Shay again. He had to understand something. Was it just him, or did she feel the fragments of their former imprint bond as well?

There was no vindication for Jacob Black. But perhaps forgiveness from those he hurt, Bella and Shay. And reconciliation, with the pack and Seth for abandoning his post to keep his secret.

Only time would tell. But his dirty laundry was aired out and he had to face the consequences. From everyone. And start putting his life back together piece by piece.

Some Tahi Aki he turned out to be...

* * *

**REALLY REALLY**

* * *

** The End This Time**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

1\. This isn't a Pro Jake/Bella story (_obviously_) and their relationship over coming Jake imprinting.

2\. This isn't a pro Seth/OC story.

3\. This is a story that delves into the effects of the imprint based on what I was inspired by in the "Imprint Chronicles" {now removed from FF **:(** }. What are the depths of the effect based on my interpretation for this story.

I understand some (**_possibly many!_**) readers may feel unsatisfied with_ every_ ending option. But that was the point when I wrote this. Because of Jake's action in the first scene of Part I, there can never be a truly "happy ending". There is no vindication. (Also this story was partially inspired by the song _Vindicated_ by _dashboard confessional_). There is always a missed opportunity or some lingering effect of Seth or Jake no matter which one Shay ends up with. Originally, I didn't write an ending where Seth imprinted and the truth of Jake/Shay's past was revealed because Jake didn't deserve to know. It was the price he paid for choosing Bella in this story. Because if it had been revealed, it would have caused a lot of chaos and perhaps created hostility between Jake/Seth and not been favorable to Bella/Jake's relationship. Also, I am a sucker for a not so happy ending and teasing about Shay still feeling the first imprint bond with Jake when with Seth or her heart reminding her that Seth saw her when Jake denied her even though they were destined to be together. _That sh*t always gets me in the feels._ Also, having Bella leave in the Shay/Jake ending was 100% a total cop out because that ending was already long enough and I didn't care to write more words about how Jake/Bella broke up. Laziness at its finest as an author. But then, 9 months later I add in the third alternate ending because Guest999 requested twice and I decided to think on it and if I could write it. Turns out, I cooked something up that made me laugh. So, I decided to post :)

_Well,_ so it goes. That's all. I enjoy reading the lengthy reviews on the ending of this story even if they aren't all favorable. I feel honored when someone takes the time to delve into where I took this story and question how I did it. I like that it seems unique/different to some readers. This was supposed to be a one-shot so I kinda pulled this ending out my butt after Part III because I had **NO IDEA** how this story was going to end. It could have been longer and did a lot more digging into things but I didn't want to do that. Sometimes it's nice to write a shorter story. You know? In the end, I feel glad I did this. Sometimes, an author can agree some alternate endings are appropriate and cool to do. So, read at your pleasure. Thanks for reading! Share any thoughts or criticism on where I took this story if you have anything to share – Lalaland972

* * *

**Deleted Start to Alternate Ending Two (**_unedited_**):**

"Why would you do that?" Jake asked Shay. Not daring to raise his head to meet her eyes.

"I see your pain and I don't want be the source of that."

Jacob remained silent. "I do kind of wonder what would have happened if you weren't with Bella when you imprinted in me. How different things would be now."

"You and me both. I wondered if it would have been easier to give in. Fighting it was so hard. Especially when you were near. I am even fighting it now."

Shay's eyebrows arched in curiosity. "How so?"

Jacob nodded his head and directed it to her hands. "I have been resisting reaching out to hold them this entire time."

Shay's breath hitched. "You too?" Shay watched Jake nod in reassurance. "Why is it like this? Is it normal between imprints?"

"Sort of. But also not. The pull is what I have heard about before from my friends. But...this bond with you seems different, stronger than what I know the others shared with their imprints. It is frightening."

"You're going to have to give me more Jake. I am not following."

"I feel your emotions when I am not with you. When you're scared, happy, sad and everything in between. I can pinpoint where you are when I close my eyes. I am drawn to you, always. I fight it every step of the way. Every god damn step. And I am growing tired of it. That and lying to Bella. I never told her imprinted."

"I get why not."

Jake slammed his fists on the table. "Stop being so understanding! It's only making me feel worse. Be mad at me. Or upset I am not willing to try."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I just want you to be happy, Jake. Something deep inside me wants to protect you, always. If this is a way to protect you, then this is how I do it. I set you free. We figure out a way to break the bond. Because I think both you and I can tell...this isn't a friendship or sister/brother imprint."

Guilt streaked through Jake, unforgivably. He knew the truth in Shay's words. As soon as he first saw her, he was unnaturally attracted to her. When the bond was allowed to form, he had a desire to do things he should only do with Bella. Then there was the fact the Shay and Seth were beginning to form something. They both chose their paths. Fate wouldn't have its way with this imprint, he was sure.

"I know. What do we do?"

"We'll figure it out." Shay's bright smile encouraged Jake to believe in her. "What would happen if you told Bella the truth about the imprint?"

"I have wrestled with that question a million times over. I think she would leave me. She has always been scared about it happening. And knowing I hid it from her all these years would only make it worse to her."

"But if she really loved you, she would stay? She would fight for you, right?"

Jacob's smile was tight as he shrugged his shoulders. "I would hope so."

"You're worth fighting for, Jake. Even after a mess like this. She would understand why you did what you did. I would."

"That's easy for you to say when you're the imprint."

"Maybe so. But that's my job, right? To support you."

"It shouldn't be when I have done a shit job for you, as your imprint."

"I know no one else knows, but maybe you should talk to your father. He might know a way that it can be undone."

"It's impossible, Shay."

"We try though." Shay extenders her hand across the table to shake on this agreement.

"We try," Jake agreed as he took Shay's hand. When their palms touched, Jacobs body usually a jumbled state of frazzled inner workings calmed down as it felt at home. And when two shakes had passed, both Shay and Jake were reluctant to let go.

Shay receded first. Jake stuffed his own hands back into his cargo shorts pockets. "I should go. I am meeting up with my parents. I am already late but should still be able to see them this evening."

"Do your parents live around here?"

"No. They live in Colorado. We are just meeting up along their road trip in Seattle."

"Fun. Well, drive safe."

Shay laughed. "Well, you will know if I don't, right?"

"Right."

...


End file.
